Nephilim
by DeathJackal
Summary: Starts with the 'birth' of the Nephilim, starting with Absalom and Death, follows Death as he learns, creates, destroys, and becomes a creature to be feared by all. Rated M for a reason, sexual content, language, blood, gore, the works. Please R&R I like it when people let me know they enjoy the fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Nephilim **

**Author Note: **So I'vesome thought while writing another chapter to "All things end in Death" and thought, what if I wrote a story starting from the Nephilim 'birth' so I did. This starts with the birth of the Nephilim race. Enjoy and R&R knowin' people like keeps me going.

**Chapter 1: Midnight**

Lilith watched intently as the red fluids swirled around in pool at her feet. The large hole had been carved into the floor of her experimenting room just for this purpose, to create new life, the hole had been filled with a mixture of different liquids and preservatives but the main ingredient had been the dust of Angels and Demons. The Mother of Demons had mixed the two dusts together and with a powerful incantation, mixed them into the liquid, and now she waited for something….anything.

Lilith was cunning and powerful in her own right, she knew what she was doing but that doesn't mean this experiment would be a full success but anything was better than nothing, a movement, a ripple, a deformed hand grabbing out….anything. Lilith began to pace back and forth across the stone edge of the pool, the lesser succubus underlings staying clear of their mistress's path. She couldn't have miscalculated anything, it wasn't possible. Lilith finally took a seat on a spiked throne like chair and made a face of disgust and frustration, slapping a lesser demon out of the way.

"Mistress…look." A small succubus called out, pointing to the red liquid with a small clawed hand.

Lilith followed the lesser demon's hand and looked at the fluid as it began to rise up and reveal a white-haired male with bluish-white eyes, an angel by all rights, except those slit serpent like pupils. Lilith jumped up and ran to the edge of the pool as fast as her black heeled boots would allow, this was better then she had hoped, a living specimen had emerged, after countless failed attempts.

The creature worked itself out of the pool and stood in front of Lilith as she approached to look over the creature. It was angelic in appearance to an extent, white hair, bluish white eyes, lively flesh toned skin, but that is where the similarities stopped, it was tall and thickly built like a demon, slit pupils, given his muscularity he would likely be full of physical power like the demons. Lilith was ecstatic, a deadly warrior, a mix of both sides attributes and it was under her control. A small frown graced the demoness's smooth lips and face as she noticed rune carved out of the creature's right shoulder but pushed it aside as a small fault.

"You will be Absalom, the first of the Nephilim, the King of the Nephilim, and the most powerful of your kind." Lilith grins with sharp fangs as one of her succubus servants wraps a cloth around the large creature's waist to cover him up. The Mother of Demon's begins a walk towards a metal door to lead her new 'son' to a training area to test his power and skill; until another succubus grabs her attention.

"Mistress, the pool, something emerges!" The succubus calls to her mistress as the water begins to rise up again. Lilith snaps her head to the right to look at the pool as another head emerges. The demon narrows her eyes critically, two from one batch shouldn't have been possible, just getting one had been rare enough but now two…no it should not be possible.

This one was different then Absalom, from what she could see it was deathly pale, sickly looking with long black hair. As this creature climbed out of the pool Lilith's suspicions had been confirmed, something wasn't right with this Nephilim, it didn't look right. Absalom looked over this creature with a sneer, as if he knew he was superior in every way and shape, though the servants seemed much less willing to approach this one to cover it up, preferring to look at their mistress.

Lilith walked towards this Nephilim with caution, inspecting him slowly. This Nephilim was the exact opposite of Absalom; while it was as tall as Absalom it lacked the body. This Nephilim was lean, muscular to an extent, especially in the neck and chest, some in the shoulders the ribs showed muscularity and he had a defined 6 pack of the rib cage could be outlined and his abs sunken into his body, not to mention all the bones protruding through is sickly bluish cadaverous skin. Lilith flinched a bit at the sight of this creature; it was as if the magic stopped working three-fourths of the way through his creation, while it had a full head of long black hair and eyes that burned with power, its body was just so…weak and sickly looking compared to that of her first 'son'.

"Cover him up so he can follow me and his brother." Lilith said with a bit of disgust as she let her servants cover the newer Nephilim, turning to lead the two of them back out of the room, making a mental note that the sickly Nephilim had the same mark on its right shoulder as Absalom.

The servants don't question their mistress as they quickly cover the new Nephilim before going about their business to drain the pool and restock it with fresh fluids for the next experiment. Lilith looked back at Absalom as he followed, smiling at this creature then her smile drops as she notes his brother following, even his walk was different, more fluid, and too fluid for something so sickly. Lilith kept leading them down a hallway where the walls seemed to pulse, looking to be made of flesh.

Lilith opened a door and let the two Nephilim into a small training area and walks over to a table, picking up swords and throwing them at the Nephilim. Lilith wasn't in the least bit surprised that they had both caught the simple swords like they had handled weapons for years. Lilith walked over to a chair and sat down; waving her hand and two larger demons emerged from a door and charged at the Nephilim.

"We will test you two; see what you are capable of. Absalom try not to accidently kill your brother." Lilith spit out as she watched.

Absalom didn't even blink as he swung the blade, decapitating the demon like it was a nothing but a piece of paper, and Lilith's eyes turned a bright green from joy as she watched her son's ruthless power. The second Nephilim while not showing the same strength showed excelled agility, quickly moving away from the demon's swing before shoving the blade into its chest and cutting upwards in an arch, spraying an interesting pattern of blood over the walls and floor. Lilith watched, again something didn't seem right; when the two demons were killed it was as if this sickly Nephilim had, gotten a tiny fraction stronger. Lilith narrowed her green eyes a bit, she'd have to watch this Nephilim for awhile, given he lived that long.

Absalom watched his brother with a bigger sneer, again knowing he was the stronger of the two, or he believed that until his younger brother looked up at him with those burning eyes and a tiny, unknown feeling made its way into the pit of his stomach and he didn't like it.

Lilith ordered the younger of the two Nephilim to be lead to a room while she lead the older of the two to his room, deciding that the sicker of the two wasn't worth her attention, least he just killed over. The younger of the two silently followed the succubus that was leading him to a room, allowing his amber eyes to wonder over the sick pulsating walls until the demoness stops and opens a thick door, allowing him to enter.

The succubus quickly closed the door and locked it, leaving the creature to his own devices. The Nephilim snorted and looked around, a four poster bed, a desk, a chair, nothing else was really in there. It seemed his creator hadn't given it much thought were to throw him, fine by him really, her trivial fights and gushing over his…brother wasn't a welcome thing to him. The new-born Nephilim wondered around the room curiously, looking at everything, touching everything, taking time to examine anything he could find, which weren't much, a few pieces of paper, and inkwell in the desk. The Nephilim did find some leather pants, which fit him, if just barely, he needed a belt to keep them up but as luck would have there was one by the pants along with a pair of leather boots.

The Nephilim felt more comfortable though he already knew he wouldn't be as dressed as well as his brother, again a trivial matter really. The Nephilim walked over to the door and tried to open it but the door didn't budge, locked. The Nephilim pushed harder and harder but the door seemed as strong as ever, going to reach for the door knob a purple light slithered from his hand into the keyhole and a click could be heard. The Nephilim blinked his amber eyes curiously and tried the door again, pushing it open, what a …useful ability.

The Nephilim walks out of the room and down a hall making a few turns here and there until he finds a large door and pushes it open, nearly going blind as a redish orange light hits his face from outside. The Nephilim pushes further and steps outside, looking around at the land, a barren wasteland with cliffs of red and brown stone, pools and streams of lava and a dark, ominous sky. The Nephilim had a feeling run through him that told him this place what, unconditionally evil, dark, and full of vile creatures.

The Nephilim took a few steps out on the rocky ground, as if testing it before walking out further to look at a lava pool with a bit of fascination, aware of the clicking of footsteps behind him. The Nephilim looks away from the pool to turn to a rather large Succubus with a large chest and withered, leathery wings, likely one of the higher ranked demons that followed his creator. This Succubus looked similar to the one that created him but a bit smaller and leaner, and the only thing on her top was a chain that wrapped around her upper torso, which was attached her nipples by silver rings, and black and green silk piece of cloth covered her womanhood and buttocks, wrapped around her waist and hanging down.

"You managed to get out of your room, impressive, a simple locking spell was put over the lock to keep you from breaking it open but it seems you broke the spell and unlocked the door yourself. Not a very demonic thing to do, most would have just beat the door down or shattered it into pieces and yet you just removed the spell and unlocked it." The demon's voice was silky smooth and lustful, as if trying to gain some form of control over the Nephilim.

The Nephilim just stared at her with his burning eyes before looking back out at the barren landscape, "What…is this place?" The Nephilim's voice was deep, even to his own ears, and it sounded rough, like gravel but it was strong.

The demoness raised a perfectly shaped, black brow at the creature's question, "You are in Hell, the realm of demons, ruled by the Dark Prince." The succubus moved closer to the Nephilim, looking over his back with her yellow eyes. Mistress Lilith had not be exaggerating, this creature seemed like it was rotting, bones protruding from his elbows, collar bone, and from the looks of it, the top of his spinal column was sticking out.

The Nephilim turned to face her again, "Hell? A realm of demons, does that mean that there are other realms out there?"

The Succubus stopped as she came up to his side, looking into those amber eyes, "Yes, countless realms filled with life and other races, except of course, the Land of the Dead, which is filled with corpses and spirits." The succubus had to take pause at this Nephilim, while he didn't show the physical power of his brother, he was curious, abnormally so, perhaps dangerously so.

The Nephilim looked up at the ominous black sky watched the reds and black mix, "Countless worlds? How does one get to these worlds, I'm not a fan of this place."

The Succubus blinked in surprise, "Portals, the Tree of Death could transport you, but I'm afraid you can't leave, you see my Mistress has ordered me to look after you while she cares for your brother. You see you both need armor and a weapon, your brother is being fitted as we speak and I'm ordered to make sure you are fitted as well." The succubus takes The Nephilim's hand in her's trying not to flinch at the cold feeling.

The Nephilim lets the demon lead him back into the lair of his creator and into a room filled with armors. The room seemed to be a forge, filled with armor and weapons, and demon's forging them. The succubus nudges him a bit on the back, not touching his exposed spin.

"Go ahead, choose what you like and we will have it fitted to you, as order of your mother." The succubus coos to him.

The Nephilim just grunts and moves away, inspecting all the armors and weapons, touching, looking and picking them all up, "I don't like any of these…"

The succubus blinked again, "why not?"

The Nephilim just grunts, "I feel nothing, it is just metal and leather, most of which looks hard to move around in, in the way I need it to move."

"It is to protect you, how you move is something you'll have to learn, just choose one." The succubus says with a hint of annoyance.

The Nephilim just walks out of the room leaving a fuming demoness behind who swats a passing demon with his claws before turning to follower her, charge. Lilith had given her an order and she would do as her mistress ordered, even if this creature was turning out to be a brat…why couldn't she watch over Absalom. The demon follows the Nephilim back to his room where he just sits on the bed.

"You need armor, it is ordered by my mistress and your mother." The succubus said through clenched teeth.

The Nephilim just sat there on the bed and stared at a wall, completely ignoring her. The demoness clenched her fangs harder until the Nephilim stood up and undressed from his leather pants and boots. The demoness let her mouth open as she watched the Nephilim inspect his own body, running his boney hands over his muscular stomach and chest, inspecting his entire body. The Nephilim touched his legs, calves, face, hair, just curiously looking over himself. The succubus felt a twitch hit her eye as the Nephilim touched his nether parts, rubbing around himself in a curious way, like a young boy who just found out he had something.

"Why does this hang off my body?" The Nephilim asked as if he was just asking about the weather.

The Succubus blinked and put a hand over her face, "Stop touching like that, you're going to cause a rather uncomfortable problem that I'll have to take care of."

The Nephilim stops for a few moments to look at her, "Well, what is it?"

The succubus looks at his pale blue shaft and sack then back up to his face, "It's your…package, your wedding tackle, your bit and pieces, rocks and stick. There's a lot of things to call it, if you want technical term it's your penis and balls…AND STOP TOUCHING IT." The demoness yells the last part as he continues to touch it and stops at her yell.

The Nephilim moves his hand away as the succubus walks over and grabs a large sheet of cloth and ties it around his waist, "Listen that part of your body is very sensitive to touch and if you keep playing with it you're not going to like what is going to happen, you'll get stiff and then you're going to want to do things that well…might be a bit too much for you to understand right now. To make it easy I'll explain it like this, that part of your body is for fucking, it's when you put it inside another creature to make yourself feel good and you'll release your fluids into them and feel even better."

"Stiff? You mean like that?" The demoness blinks and looks into the amber eyes of the Nephilim before looking between her and him to see a bulge in the cloth at his crotch making her eye do another twitch.

"Yes…like that." The succubus takes off the cloth and looks at the offending flesh that stuck up partially, "This is what I was trying to avoid…now look at it, it's partially hard. Try to think of something to make it go down."

The Nephilim stares at his semi-hard flesh, shifting his weight a bit comfortably as he looks at the succubus, "Like what?"

The demoness clenches her teeth, "Anything, Absalom, a demon…stop looking at me and concentrate on something you don't like."

The Nephilim closed his eyes and grunts, his dark vision filled with images of the succubus in the room, touching him in strange ways, making a burning, fill his stomach. The Nephilim opened his eyes and looked down, greeted by his hardened flesh poking straight up at him, "It didn't work."

The demoness let out a curse in demonic, a curse that he oddly enough understood. The succubus let out a strained sigh and looked around, "Damn the creator and all things evil and good. Sit on the bed so you don't fall back and cause more trouble." The succubus was rather pleased when the Nephilim did it, sitting slowly and still looking at his member.

The demoness moves over and spread his legs, kneeling in front of him, "You won't speak a word of this to the mistress, she'll have my wings ripped off and put on a plaque over her torture pits." The Nephilim just gave a curt nod and the demoness sighed and eyed the door before leaning in and taking the thick shaft into her mouth and giving a hard suck. As a succubus lust and sex wasn't anything new, she had done things in position that not many could even imagine but for the first time she nearly choked. The Nephilim had gripped the back of her head and slammed it down when she first sucked, shoving his entire length down her throat. It was mostly out of shock but to be fair the Nephilim was rather thick and long but the sudden, unexpected shove had caught her unaware.

The demoness pulled her head back and coughed a bit before sucking again, making sure to be prepared for any more surprises. The Nephilim's hand kept on her head as he moved his hips moved with her head in nearly perfect time and the succubus was fairly surprised, usually first timers wouldn't react like this but he seemed to know or at least have a basic knowledge of what to do, maybe some type of instinct built into him like it would likely be in Absalom. It didn't take long with her powerful sucks, his movements, and her talented tongue to get him to climax and when he did, the demoness tasted something unusual, it was cool, thick, and tasted strange. When she pulled back she touched her lips, pulling her fingers away to see purple, making her blink and look at his member, watching a small bead of purple fluids seep from the tip.

The demoness twitches, "Eww…its purple." The demoness looked up at the Nephilim and his eyes were closed and his breathing was slowly steadying from his excitement. The demoness sighs and gets up, gently pushing him back on the bed to get him to lie down, "Once you recover we're going to find you some armor."

The Nephilim seemed to fall asleep on the bed and the demoness just threw the sheet over his lower half and sat at the desk, waiting for him to wake back up, tapping a sharp nail to the desk. This Nephilim was going to be a curious pain in her ass, he was curious, inquisitive, and strong, not to mention something didn't feel quite right with him but regardless she would do as her mistress said…when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: And Death was his name**

The Nephilim woke up, rather groggy and tired, his crotch hurting a bit from the rough, new play that had happened a few hours ago. The Succubus would stand up and walk over to the Nephilim and taps his ribcage trying to encourage him to get up faster. The Nephilim grunts at the tapping and stands up, redressing himself, keeping a mental note not to touch himself like that for awhile.

"Come on, we still have to get you armored and with a weapon." The Succubus pulls at his hand after he finished clothing himself. The demon nearly falls back as the Nephilim pulls back on his hand, pulling her back. The demoness jerks her head back to look at the Nephilim glaring daggers at him.

"I told you, I don't want any of those armor sets, they don't suite me or my fighting style." The Nephilim grunt and pulls his hand away from the demoness, going back to sit on the bed.

"Fine, if you want to be a stubborn brat, then I suppose I can't force you into it, but you can deal with your mother when she asks you about it." The demoness grabs his hand again and tugs, "Come on, we have to go meet with her anyway, you should have already but I told her you were sleeping and she took it as your body failing you." The Nephilim grunted and followed the demoness into Lilith's throne room where another Succubus stood with Lilith and Absalom.

Absalom had been fitting with a spiked crown that sat on his head, and thick leather and metal covered his lower body with a large metal belt around his waist. The Nephilim king stood there proud and powerful, holding a massive axe with a wickedly curved blade. Absalom regarded his little brother with a frown as he walked in, but didn't sneer; those burning eyes had made him feel something he didn't wish to think about.

Lilith looked up, narrowing her glowing greenish yellow eyes, "What is this? I told you to have him fitted for armor; do you need to be punished?" The Mother of Demons stood up and made her way to the two.

The smaller succubus holds up her hands, "Please mistress, I tired but he refuses to choose any of the armor or weapons we have."

Lilith looks up to her younger son with her eyes, "Why not?"

The Nephilim narrowed his burning eyes in turn to Lilith, "I have no use for the armor you have here, it's heavy and restricts movement, it would only hinder my ability to fight." The Nephilim would state matter of factly. Lilith twitched and her thin tail swished in agitation but she would turn to go back to her throne.

"Fine, if that is what you wish. Absalom you will take your brother and his caregiver with you to the new realm, maybe he will benefit from the experience." Lilith put a hand to her head, she had to create another set of Nephilim and in all honesty she didn't want that younger Nephilim wondering around or dying on her, at least if he went with Absalom and died she wouldn't have to deal with the corpse.

Absalom nods and looks at the sicker Nephilim and nods for him to follow as he leaves the room. The Nephilim and the Succubus follow Absalom out and continue to follow him outside, and again continue to follow the thickly built Nephilim all the way to the Tree of Death. The younger of the two Nephilim looks up at the tree with curiosity before being pulled by Absalom towards a portal. The two Nephilim and the Succubus walk through the portal and a flash of colors and air rushed by the younger Nephilim before hitting the ground hard.

The younger of the Nephilim opens his burning eyes to see clear blue sky and a few birds fly by in a panic. The Nephilim picks himself up and looks at Absalom who was already standing next to the Succubus, the two of them talking as they looked down a small hill. The younger Nephilim shivered as he felt something rush through his body, making his muscles tense with anticipation and excitement; something was on the air, something he never felt before.

The Nephilim gets up and walks up next to the Succubus and his brother, looking down the hill to see what they were looking at. At the bottom of the hill was a pile of bodies, freshly killed from the look of it, the bodies covered in blood and the armor gouged deeply. The Nephilim leans over a good way, looking at the pile of bodies curiously before looking around.

"What is this feeling?" The younger Nephilim says curiously as he looks at the body pile, looking over each body.

The Succubus snorts, "A victory for demons looks like those bodies are all angels. There was probably a big fight going on here between demons and angels and it looks like the angels lost." The demoness looks over the bloody feathers lying beneath the bodies then looks at the younger Nephilim.

The younger Nephilim shakes his head, "No, it's something else, something in the air. I can smell it, it's…attractive. It's like a pull and it makes my body ache with energy and excitement." The Nephilim steps around the Succubus and slides down the hill and goes over to the bodies, inspecting them closely. The demoness quickly follows the Nephilim trying to grab him to keep him moving down to far but is dragged behind him like a rag doll.

The younger Nephilim reaches the bodies and kneels down by one, putting a hand on its bloodied chest, taking off its armor to see a rib or two sticking through the skin where it had been hit against by a heavy demon weapon. The Nephilim stares intently at the bones and looks over at the Succubus curiously.

"What are these?" The Nephilim points to the exposed white and red bones sticking through the angel's chest.

"Bones, it's what muscle attaches to and it help protect vital organs and tissues." The Succubus says as she grips the Nephilim, trying to get him to stand up as she spots Absalom walking off. "Come on, your brother is walking off."

The Nephilim sniffs and leans over, "Something about these angels attracts me, something, but it's fading. What is this feeling?" The Nephilim picks up two angels by the ankles and starts to walk up the hill to follow Absalom, dragging the bodies with him.

"Why are you taking those bodies?" The Succubus asks as she follows closely, avoiding the blood trail that Nephilim was leaving behind.

"I want to know what this feeling is; it makes me feel good, calm, happy, I would even say, stronger." The Nephilim looks behind him at the Succubus as he drags the bodies behind him, easily catching up to Absalom. The older Nephilim gave his younger brother a look of disgust seeing his cargo but doesn't say anything as he keeps walking to a set of ruins down another hill.

The younger Nephilim watches as his brother disappears into the ruins, making sure to keep his body prizes close by as he looks to the Succubus. The Succubus would be busying herself with sharpening a long, curved fingernail with a small blade. The younger Nephilim sits on one of the bodies like a small seat and just waits for his brother.

The sun would be setting over the hills before Absalom would emerge again, carrying a small crate with him, walking back up the hill he would again look at disgust at his brother's choice of items and continues to walk. The younger Nephilim grips the dead angel ankles and starts to drag them with him back to the portal.

"What did you have to get?" The younger Nephilim asks as he pulls his dead bodies with him.

"It doesn't matter, Mother Lilith asked me to retrieve it so I have, no questions asked." Absalom says sternly, holding the crate tightly.

The younger Nephilim frowns, keeping his comments to himself, clearly not pleased about Absalom's blind faith in their 'mother'. The younger Nephilim pulls the bodies through the portal back to Lilith's lair and pulls the bodies towards his room. The Succubus watches with a raised brow but heads to her mistress's throne room, following Absalom.

Lilith looked up from her slave that she was petting as Absalom and her servant walked in, getting up quickly to take the crate from Absalom and handing it off to a demon who takes it into another room.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be watching over the other Nephilim." Lilith says staring at the other succubus. The other succubus bows her head to her mistress and sighs, looking up at her with yellow eyes.

"Mistress, I beg you to put that Nephilim out of his misery. I mean no disrespect Mistress but he dragged two dead bodies back here with him and he says he's feeling and sensing things that aren't there. I think his mind might be slipping with his body, it would be in everyone's best interest to put him down." The servant says with a bow of her head.

Lilith stands up and walks over to the lesser succubus and slaps her hard enough to knock her over but stops herself from taking a second hit on the female demon, giving a dark look to her. The Mother of Demons turns towards a demon and looks it over for a moment.

"Go summon 'the sisters' if they agree, I will put that Nephilim out of his misery." The large demon salutes and runs out of the room. Lilith turns towards the succubus, "Go back to him and wait for the sisters." The lesser demoness nods and holds a hand over her face, getting up and walking back to the Nephilim's rooms. The demoness walks in and nearly does a 180, the Nephilim has the dead bodies stripped down and laying on the floor, the bodies twisted around in gruesome ways as their bones had been ripped out and placed into a pile.

The Nephilim looks up at the demoness curiously, his hands covered in blood along with his pants and boots. Without a word the Nephilim continues to rip out bones and place them into a pile, making the demoness grunt in disgust. A knock would sound a few moments later and the demoness would get up to answer it, all too happy for a distraction from the macabre work. Two women would be at the door, floating a few inches off the floor, their skin sickly pale and glowing green, their bodies looking skeletal and their faces sunken and pulled back, wraiths.

The Nephilim looks up at the two and shivers at the sight as the float in followed by Lilith. The Mother of Demons looks at the Nephilim and raises a brow at his collection of bones then looks at him.

"Get on your bed, Nephilim; I want to examine your body to make sure your healthy enough to continue existing." The Nephilim narrows his eyes but gets up slowly, walking over to the bed and laying down, muscles tense just in case he needed to fight to get away. One of the wraiths touched his chest and stomach, moving up to his head, speaking in a tongue he didn't quite understand, but at the same time, he understood. The Nephilim couldn't help it as he closed his eyes and went into a semi-sleep as the Wraiths continued to examine him speaking to each other in that same strange language, one giggling occasionally before they both pulled away from the Nephilim to look at Lilith.

"This is an interesting creature you have here, Lilith." One of the wraiths said, her voice otherworldly and dry.

"Yes, very interesting, if you don't wish to keep him, we will take him to our own king, he would be most valuable." The sister wraith said after her sister finished.

Lilith narrowed her eyes greatly, "What are you two going on about?" The demoness moves closer to the two undead women, fangs bore. The two sisters look to each other and one speaks seriously.

"This creature is strange, but powerful, whatever you created here Lilith is none of our business but your creation is odd to say the least. This Nephilim as you call him technically can't be alive yet it is. It feels pain, it has a consciousness, and it can even make rational decisions and plan. Yet despite all these things, it has no blood in his veins and its regeneration ability is amazing, this thing is near invulnerable to actual harm." The other sister picks up where her sibling left off.

"This creature is attracted to death, or more specifically newly dead souls. He doesn't eat or really sleep, or rest, he gains energy from a unique power that he can sense and feel. When a soul departs a body it gives off a unique energy and it's this energy that empowers your Nephilim here, he can sense it. The more newly dead around him, the more powerful he will get." The other sister takes up where her sister left off again.

"He also seems to be heavily tied into Necromancy, so much potential lies within his body to be a very powerful Necromancer. So as you can see, this Nephilim is very useful and if you wish to …dispose of him we will gladly take him off your hands." Lilith taps a finger to her chin and gives an evil grin before looking at the dead sisters.

"Leave us, I will make sure this Nephilim is giving proper care, perhaps I was too quick to judge this creature for his appearance." The sisters make small huffing noises before floating past Lilith and out of the room. Lilith looks to her servant with a wicked grin, "Make sure he's well taken care of, I will inform Absalom that his brother will do the Nephilim proud and that he finally has a name."

The Succubus looks up at her mistress and blinks, "You have decided on a name for him?" Lilith grins wider and nods.

"I have decided that his name will be Death." The servant looks from Lilith to the unconscious Nephilim and shivers, such a fitting name for such a creature and she was slowly admitting that she feared this thing and what it would come to do in its life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thanks for the review, to whoever gave it. Normally I do pre-readings of stories before I post them but, lately between all my classes I've just written and posted, hoping Microsoft doesn't do a strange auto correct that makes no sense…not much lucky in that hopeful thinking but I'll try to pre-read the following chapters to catch the typos if I have time. I'll try to explain Death's er…bodily functions in this chapter too or at least how I'd see it would work. Please keep the R&R coming, it does help with the story 3.

Curiosity and Crafting

The Succubus that was charged with watching over Death sat lazily on a stool across from one of her Succubus sisters. The Nephilim had requested that she leave him alone for a few hours and honestly, she took great pleasure in not having to be around that…creature. Death as her mistress had called him, gave her a bad feeling, though he seemed rather harmless, at least for now. The Succubus had several questions on her mind about that Nephilim she was forced to babysit first off, how could something be alive when it was supposed to be dead; second, the sisters stated that he had no blood in his body so how did he manage to get himself hard; third, why did Lilith's attitude to this Nephilim suddenly do a 180, one day she hates it then the next she's treating it like her favorite.

The Succubus let out a groan of frustration and flicked a passing insect that was trying to climb over the small wooden table in front of her, damn that Nephilim to the 9 levels of Hell. The smaller of the two succubi looked up at her sister and raised a brow slowly before putting a book she had been reading down.

"Now sister, what has you in such a foul mood?" The smaller Succubus turns her full attention to her taller sister.

"That little shit the mistress has me babysitting, I rather be polishing an Angel's 'holy rod' then continue babysitting him. There are so many things wrong with it, too many unanswered questions." The older Succubus slams a perfectly manicured fist into the table in aggravation.

"Tell me sister, what questions could you possibly have about that Nephilim, perhaps I can help you find answers." The smaller of the two sits on the end of her seat, showing attentiveness to her taller sister.

"The sisters said his veins are dry that would mean he's dead and it brings up…issues I ran upon the other day. He's alive but not alive and he's got this…thing for dead things, it's not natural." The taller Succubus shivers at the thought of the dead angel's Death had dragged back to his room.

"First off sister, what is this 'issue' you ran across and why do you care what he has an interest in, it keeps him busy doesn't it?" The smaller of the two asks curiously, almost guessing what is bothering her sister.

"I had a little trouble with him the first day after his 'birth', he was…well he was touching himself and it caused him to get hard and I had to take care of the problem before Lilith saw." The Succubus says with a quiet voice.

The other Succubus looks around quickly before speaking, "the mistress told you and the other caregiver not to touch them like that, what are you, crazy or do you just have a death wish?"

"That's not the point! I didn't touch him like that, he did it to himself, and I just fixed it before the mistress could see it and accuse me. It shouldn't even be possible if he has no blood in his veins, how did he even manage to get it up?" The taller Succubus hisses at her smaller counterpart, who rubs a horn in thought.

"Well the sisters said he was tied heavily to Necromancy, didn't they? Perhaps that Nephilim got it up by will of the mind or maybe some dark magic that flows through him allowed him to achieve something that would otherwise be impossible." The shorter of the two says quietly.

"And you think some great magic just…allowed him to get it up to allow him to achieve…" The bigger succubus stops her sentence and frowns as a realization comes to her, "That might explain the odd coloration."

The shorter sister raises a brow, "Coloration?"

The bigger of the two sits back in her chair, "when I took care of him the other night due to his touching, he gave up seed that was colored nasty, purple and thick."

The shorter Succubus goes a bit pale, "thick and purple? Was it rotting and nasty or…poisonous?"

The bigger Succubus shakes her head, "it was cool to the touch and thick but it didn't taste rotting and it didn't smell of rot either, perhaps there is merit to your magical theory, either way, I would hazard a guess and say he's sterile." The older Succubus gets up and walks to the door that leads to the main hallway, "I need to return to my charge, I'm sure he's had enough alone time as it is."

Death had been alone for quite some time and he would happily admit, he preferred it that way, and it allowed him to do his own things without the accusing stares of the she demon that was following him around. Since waking up, Death had taken a walk into the forge and watched the demon's craft armor and weapons. It hadn't taken him long to pick up how to copy them, to an extent anyway; their craft was weak but he couldn't figure out why. It annoyed him more than anything; perhaps the demons just weren't doing it right or maybe he was missing something important.

Death, as he found out he'd been named, had spent his precious alone time to attempt a forging of his own, one that could be done in his new room. The Nephilim was a little more than perplexed to wake up in a master bedroom, complete with washroom, a kind sized bed, desk, chairs, and a closet. The Nephilim had even been disturbed, wondering how they had moved him to begin with, but his caregiver had explained that Absalom had moved him to his new room. Death sat on his bed carefully working the angel bones between his fingers as he laid dark purple cloth over his black comforter.

Death carefully manipulates the bones into the cloth, it was agonizingly slow and it made him ache in strange ways. In the few hours he'd been allowed to have his personal space, he'd only been able to create a belt, using bones to outline a belt in a rather nice pattern if he did say so himself. The Succubus had said that bones where used to protect tissues and organs, and he liked to see them, for whatever reason, so they seemed to be the perfect armor for him. The bones added protection without being as heavy as the metal armor and the cloth was flexible, moving with his body instead of hindering it. The only downside was that, as Death was finding out, it took a good bit of energy to manipulate the bones to fuse with the cloth and it was taking quite a bit of time.

Death added the last bone to the belt and felt rather exhausted; perhaps he should have sacrificed his movement for just forging metal armor. Death lifted the cloth belt up and inspected the cloth and bone, it wasn't perfect by any means with some of the bones sinking too far into the cloth but it would suffice until he got better at such things. The Nephilim got off his bed and took his belt to a mannequin used to hold armor and ties the belt to it, one piece down and only an entire ensemble to go. The Nephilim rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked over to the bed and laid himself down on it, a pointless thing to do as the Succubus caregiver walked in a few seconds later.

Death didn't even bother to look at the demoness, he could smell her soul, or so he thought; he wasn't really sure what some of the things he felt were yet but he was learning how to recognize certain things. The Nephilim had noticed he could feel…or sense…or…smell the others, he wasn't entirely sure what it was. Lilith had told him what the sisters said about him but it was about as clear as mud to him but perhaps he just needed time to adjust and learn about himself and what he was. Death was aware that when around other creatures he could pick something up about them, he had been unable to figure out what it was though. Absalom, Lilith, his caregiver, the Succubus and tortured creatures in the lair, each had a unique "feel" or "smell". Death had started to pinpoint each one, now knowing Absalom, Lilith, and his caregiver's feel, it at the very least gave him a warning before any of them walked into his room.

Death could have hissed like a scorned cat as he felt his caregiver just stare down at him, it was annoying and invading his personal space. The Nephilim finally rolls over and looks at the female demon with narrowed eyes, finally forcing himself to sit up.

"What do you want, oh great caregiver." Death would spit out, his voice filled with disdain for the invader of his solitude.

"Don't use that tone on me, Death, your mother told me to watch over you and that is what I'm doing. I can only leave you alone for so long before I have to come back to make sure you're not doing anything that would harm yourself…given your young mind set." The Succubus smirks to herself seeing the disdain in the Nephilim's eyes.

"If you wish to actually do something for me, why don't you fetch me more purple cloth, I used up the last bit of it just a few minutes ago." Death grunts out and sits on the edge of his bed.

"What do you mean? I bought you a good two feet of that cloth from Lilith's personal stores, what did you do with it?" The Succubus walks over to the bed, keeping a good foot between her and Death. The Nephilim really set her on edge, more than he did when she was first saw him. The creature had become like a hermit in the few days it had been alive. The Nephilim had taken up to just staying in his room, only coming out when either called or to watch something or someone; his latest interest being the smiths. The worst part was his room was beginning to fill with the stench of death and she wasn't entirely sure if it was him or his bone collection causing it.

"I used it to make a belt. I need a lot more and some leather, brown or black." The Nephilim looks over at his new belt with a bit of pride.

The Succubus follows his line of vision to the belt and looks between it and the sickly Nephilim, "You made that?" The Succubus raises a brow as she gets a curt nod from the Nephilim and turns to leave, "I'll talk to Lilith about getting you the cloth and leather you want."

Death grunts and lies back on the bed, staring at the ceiling to enjoy his solitude while it lasted. That Succubus was becoming a very annoying creature of habit, always hovering over his shoulder and telling him where he could and couldn't go. Death noticed he was becoming a creature of habit as well, he wouldn't hover but he would find something of interest, watch, and learn; he found he had an interesting curiosity that never seemed to be satisfied. The Succubus was making it hard to learn and watch, always hovering and nagging over his shoulder, but he also found, he was becoming more tactful in getting rid of her so he could do what he wanted. Death noticed it was a difference between himself and Absalom; Absalom would use his brute strength to get others to do as he wanted while Death himself had began to use tact to get others to do what he wanted.

The Succubus walked into Lilith's throne room and kneeled down, "Mistress, Death requests more cloth and some leather." Lilith looks up at her servant and rubs a finger across her chest.

"You already gave him some, what has he done with it?" The Mother of Demon's whispers seductively. Lilith had been in a rather good mood, seeing how well Absalom was progressing, becoming more ruthless and powerful with each passing day; and to make it better the next batch of Nephilim where ready to be created, what she would call the First Born.

"He seems to have been using it craft some form of armor with it, he made a belt out of the angel's bones he brought in and what cloth I brought him." The Succubus keeps kneeling as she looks up at Lilith.

"Oh? Where did he learn to do such a thing?" Lilith was truly curious; she hadn't ordered Death to be taught such things so to hear he was crafting armor on his own was intriguing.

"He seems to have taught himself from watching the demon crafters to some extent, I'm not entirely sure Mistress, he only watched for an hour or two but he's improvised with his own armor." The smaller Succubus looks down to the floor again.

"How interesting, two hours of watching and he's created his own form of crafting." Lilith seems to lose herself in thought for a moment before speaking again, "take what cloth and leather he wants, I want to see what my younger son is capable of, perhaps he will do go good to lead the First Born."

Lilith smirked widely as her servant nodded and quickly left, going to fetch the Nephilim his materials. Lilith had at first been concerned because Absalom had recently shown a connection with his little brother, even going into the younger Nephilim's room at the first of each day before training. Lilith had noticed but pushed it aside, he rarely stayed longer than three to five minutes than only returned to Death's room at night, again only staying for no more than five minutes. Now the Mother of Demon's was wondering if there was some merit behind Absalom visiting his little brother, perhaps but only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bonding**

It had been a good month since Absalom and Death had been created and Lilith was beyond frustrated. The war between Heaven and Hell had come to spread over more realms and had caused even more bloodshed. Though the Mother of Demons would see such a thing as an opportunity to continue her children's creation, she had to put it on hold as she was continuously summoned by the Dark Prince to do his bidding. The she demon had, as a matter of fact, just gotten back from his palace after turning a fallen angel into a monstrous demon under the Dark Princes control.

Lilith had given it some thought and decided it would be best if she continued her creation of the First Born but first, she wanted to see what her sons had been up to since her summoning. The first thing Lilith noticed when she walked into her lair was it was oddly quite aside from the pulsating walls, no screaming, no moaning, and no crying. The Succubus was a little concerned, had Heaven attacked her home while she was away, or perhaps rogue demons. Lilith ran as fast as her heels would take her to Absalom's room and flings the door open…empty. The Mother of Demons narrowed her yellowish green eyes and turns on her heels and runs to Death's room a few halls away and nearly breaks the door down with how hard she hit it open only to see yet another empty room.

The she demon hated to admit it but a cold fear gripped her black heart, it wasn't the thought of losing her sons but losing all that hard work that brought them to life, the countless years spent trying to create them only to have the destroyed while her back was turned. Lilith ran deeper into her lair, going down to the holding cells of her slaves and pets and never had the Succubus ever smelt anything as vile as what hit her nose when she opened the massive metal door. Lilith was the Queen of all Succubuses so she was used to smelling things such as sex, sweat, and pure lust; but this was not that, it was decay, rot, urine, feces, and smells she couldn't even recognize. Lilith put a hand over nose and mouth as she stepped into the hallway that was lined with the cell doors and her eyes widened significantly at what was lying before her.

Every cell door had been broken, shattered to pieces and the hallway was filled with blood, slivers of bone, organs, and decaying bodies. Lilith stepped closer to the closest body to her and inspected it, keeping her hand over her mouth and nose. The body was soaked in coagulated blood and it had been stripped of any clothes. The abdomen had been split open but it wasn't a sloppy cut, it was precise and clean, leaving a large gaping hole in its stomach. Upon closer inspection, Lilith noted that its internal organs has been removed, leaving just a hallow shell. Lilith moved away from the body with a rather nasty look on her face, demons didn't take time to cleanly cut a body to remove organs, they'd just rip them out and angels didn't desecrate bodies like this.

A clatter of metal and wood had the Succubus at full attention, ready to strike whatever had vandalized her home. A small Succubus slowly moved around a corner from within a cell, her small frame covered in blood and bruised. Lilith's tail swished and stood her ground as she watched the injured demon slowly move closer to her, slipping on congealed blood or organ tissue. Once the smaller demon got to her master she fell to her knees and grabbed her booted foot.

"Mistress! You have returned." The small demon holds onto Lilith's boot tightly, her voice seeming dry from overuse.

"What in the name of the Dark Prince happened to my home, what happened to my slaves, where is everyone?" Lilith stares down at the smaller demon that was now shaking and whimpering. Lilith crossed her lean arms over her bust as she waited for her servant's reply, her patients virtually nonexistent now.

"It was your son, Mistress…he came into the holding cells two weeks after you had been summoned away. I thought he was just going to watch the slaves or watch me but he began to break the doors down and slaughtering your slaves." The Succubus stops and sobs into Lilith's boot, "It was horrible, once they were all dead and the walls and floor coated with their blood, he began to…he began to cut their organs out, ripping their bones from their flesh, he even dragged a few from the room."

Lilith took a moment to register what her servant had just told her, Absalom wouldn't do it so that left Death. The Mother of Demons narrowed her eyes in thought, had Death betrayed her, waited for her leave then begins destroying everything she had created, and what of Absalom. The Succubus let out a growl and jerked her foot away from the lesser demon, if Death had betrayed her, then she would have him put down like a sick beast, ending his miserable existence.

"Where is Death?" Lilith growls at her servant who cowers back at her mistress's tone.

"The last I saw of him, he was heading to the training yard, Mistress." The smaller Succubus said in fear, moving away from Lilith just in case she lashed out at her.

Lilith turned on her heels and clinched her fists as she walked to the training room, Death would pay for this desecration of her home, son or not. As Lilith approached the door to the training yard she stopped to look at a corpse sitting against a wall. The corpse was a Succubus corpse, from the nipple rings and chains, she guessed it was Death's caregiver; it was sort of hard to tell as it was missing its skin. Lilith growled louder and kicked the door to the training yard open, stalking inside with hands clinched. The yard was empty but in ruins, training dummies in pieces, targets shattered and the training weapons in broken pieces.

Lilith looked over the damage and growled to herself, Death seemed to have taken a bit of joy in destroying her stuff. The Mother of Demons jumped and turned, her tail swishing wildly as heavy footsteps come up behind her; Lilith relaxed as she noted it was Absalom walking to her with his axe shouldered.

"Absalom, where is your brother?" Lilith tried to keep her voice even, not wanting to lash out in ager at her eldest son.

"Death could be anywhere, he's been anxious for a few weeks, kind of twitchy and spastic. One moment he'll be in the same room as me, then the next he'll be gone and in another room." Absalom's deep voice hinted that he wasn't too concerned about Death's location and even less concerned about what his little brother had been doing.

"Absalom!" Lilith bit her tongue to get her voice even again, "Your brother needs to be punished for what he's done." Lilith gave Absalom a serious look, trying hard to keep herself in check with her eldest son.

"For what he's done, mother I destroyed the training yard, your toys are no longer worthy of fighting me, I've outgrown them." Absalom said as he put the head of his axe into the ground to make a statement.

"Even if he didn't destroy the yard, he killed his caregiver and my slaves and pets, he MUST be punished." Lilith snapped in anger, "Now where is your brother?" Lilith's patience was gone.

"I honestly don't know mother, last I saw he was heading to his room with a body, you might want to check there." Absalom ignored his mother's anger in favor of giving her what she wanted.

"I was already there, it was empty," Lilith narrowed her eyes and growled, her tail swishing madly behind her.

"As I said, he moves around, he might be there now, but it's where he was heading last I saw him, you'd do good to check again." Absalom said with a quite calmness as he picks his axe up again and shoulders it, walking past Lilith towards another set of doors.

Lilith tensed as she watched her eldest son walk by, he was so calm about all this, and did he have something to do with this? Was it possible that Absalom was controlling or manipulating Death into killing her slaves? Lilith turned to go back to Death's room, she'd get to the bottom of this and if she had too, she'd punished Absalom then put Death down.

Absalom waited for Lilith to stalk out of the room to continue on his way out of the training yard. Lilith seemed rather pissed at his brother but it was of little concern to him, he had warned Death when he started all this that mother wouldn't be happy. Absalom walked down a dim hallway and pushed another door open leading to another bedroom, this place had more bedrooms then an Inn, Absalom thought quietly to himself as he walked into the room and closed the door. Absalom set his axe against a wall to lean on a table then turned to the other figure in the room.

"Mother is back, she seems pretty upset at you Death." Absalom made is way over to a chair and sat himself down in it, looking from his half naked brother to the …thing on the bed. Absalom wasn't sure exactly what to call it, it was as if Death took apart a bunch of bodies and then tried to reassemble them into something new. The thing has a distinct humanoid appearance but seemed to be mostly flesh and bone, its arms a bit elongated, sharp teeth in its skull, and sharp boney claws on his skeletal hands. Absalom was almost positive that it even had organs stitched inside its rotting stomach.

"So she finally decided to return to us, was thinking she was had forgotten about us." Death said in a voice that said he really didn't care, most of his attention on the amalgamation in front of him.

"Don't be like that Death, she had business elsewhere and it's not our business what she does." Absalom chided his little brother finally pulling the younger Nephilim's attention away from the corpse construct. Absalom looked into those burning amber eyes, which seemed rather distracted.

"Well where dear 'mother' is so I can be spanked and sent to my room like a child she believes me to be?" Death spit out, his voice dripping sarcasm. Absalom snorted loudly, putting a hand over his mouth for a second.

"I can't believe you just said that but if you must know, I told her you were in your room with a dead body." Absalom leaned back in his chair with a sigh, "though I'm sure by now she's also realized you're not there."

Death turned his attention to the construct on the bed and hit it with his new glove made of purple cloth with bones outlining the forearm down to the fingers, the glove ended at his elbows tied off with more bones. Absalom looked at his brother with curiosity, lately Death had been lashing out in anger even to the dead bodies. The amalgamation of body parts hit the wall and exploded in a mess of parts, blood, and stitching; leaving a smear on the wall where it impacted.

"Just another failure, why do some work and others do not? Why is it that no matter how much I will it, I can't make these things I create move even though I've done it on accident with simple things." Death clinches his fists and turns around, sitting on the bed, his head lowered.

"Perhaps you are trying too hard." Absalom state simply as he watched his brother toss him a glare from behind his curtain of black hair.

"You are so helpful, brother but I don't think this is the same as brute fighting." Death stands up and walks over to Absalom and the older Nephilim looked over Death's gear, each piece outlined with bones in a pattern of some form or another. The cloth and bone armor obviously wasn't perfect but considering it was Death's first attempt at crafting, Absalom felt something similar to pride for his brother achievement.

Absalom hadn't been thrilled about Death's appearance from the pool after he had been created, but since Lilith left them to go do whatever she did with the Dark Prince; Absalom had spent a little more time with his brother. Absalom found he kind of enjoyed his brother's company and found him to be a great sparring partner because Death was much faster than himself, dodging blows and delivering attacks with speeds that made his head hurt. Death seemed to have an ability to read his attacks during a battle and it made Absalom wonder why his brother chose to play with corpses when he could be training those talents in battle.

"I've been thinking Death, while mother tries to continue our race with the First Born, why don't we move out." Absalom says, his voice hinting at amusement.

"Move out? Where would we go, a cave in a magma pit?" Death's voice would be full of sarcasm.

"We can move to another realm, make a home for ourselves away from mother's watch." Absalom gives a grin as Death's interest clearly peeks as his brother at him with burning eye.

"As you said yourself, mother is mad at me, I'm sure she won't just let me walk out of here." Death walks over to the door and leans against it, crossing his covered arms over his chest.

"Don't worry about mother, I'll handle her and you can get out. We'll meet up at the Tree of Death and just see where it takes us." Absalom stands up and heads to the door, moving Death out of the way as he opens the door, "I'll go talk to her you go ahead and get out."

Absalom left the room, not leaving much room for argument and Death just frowned but the thought of some form of freedom did make it more appealing to follow his brother. The younger Nephilim gave Absalom a few moments before following, sticking to the shadows as he moved down the hallways. As Death put his hand on the door leading out of the lair he heard Absalom 'talking' to Lilith, though it seemed Absalom was yelling and Lilith was hissing in anger. Death shook his head and pushed the door open and quickly made his way to the Tree of Death.

The younger Nephilim had sat on a crumbling statue at the tree for some time before his brother walked into view, a rather red mark on his face in the shape of a hand. Death tilts his head to the side and got up, walking to his brother. Absalom was muttering to himself in demonic tongues as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Mother slapped you?" Death tried to hide the tone of amusement in his voice that the favorite would be punished.

"She didn't like me lying to her about you but I suppose me telling her that we were going to leave to try to make a home for ourselves didn't help either. I had the feeling she preferred to keep us under her thumbs for whatever reason." Absalom walked past Death and moves towards a portal, "Come on, I want to see where this portal takes us."

Death followed his big brother into the portal and again felt his vision blinded by bright lights and strange warmth followed by a powerful hit to his back making the world go dark just as the light began to settle down.

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No Place like Home**

Death felt himself swing back and forth, his head rocking with the movements of his body. The younger Nephilim groaned and opened his eyes only to have Absalom's backside fill his vision. The younger Nephilim lifted his head to see a bright world, clear blue sky with two suns high in the air. The ground was covered in tall, lush grass and clear stream flowed nearby with large fish like creatures where jumping; tall trees reached to the sky with thick branches covered in vines that snaked down the trunk. Death put his head back down, his vision again filled with Absalom's muscular backside.

"It would seem my baby brother has trouble landing on his feet when he uses the portal." Absalom says as he goes down a stone path in the woods, following the stream.

"You know… you need a new ass." Death spits out, not terribly happy about being carried like a sack of rocks over Absalom's shoulder and even less happy about being insulted first thing in the morning or afternoon as the case was.

"Strange, because all the Succubus in mother's care fawned over how perfectly shaped and muscular my ass was." Absalom retorted as he stopped for a moment to look around, spotting a small clearing in the woods that the stream ran through.

"And yet your perfect ass has one big flaw in it." Death says with disdain as Absalom tosses him up to shift his weight on his shoulder.

"And what flaw is that?" Absalom asks as he moves through the tall grass in the clearing, looking around it before shaking his head and keeps walking through the woods.

"You have a giant crack running through the center of it and my face is unfortunately staring right at this giant crack." Death spits out, wiggling on his brother's shoulder a bit.

Absalom snorts loudly and pulls Death off his shoulder and puts him on the ground before walking past his brother, "You could have just said you wanted down instead of insulting my angelic ass."

"Isn't calling it 'angelic' more of an insult then saying it's broke?" Death questions as he walks next to his brother, looking around the woods a bit more, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, I haven't been to this world before but I've seen plenty of beasts running around so we…or I have a source of food, then the stream is good for water so this place should work just fine for a home." Absalom says as he stops again coming upon a cleared out place surrounded by a simple fence.

Death looks at the simple wood fence then looks over it, seeing strange stones stuck in the ground and barren dirt where there should have been grass. The young Nephilim turned his head around to look at his brother. Absalom breaks down a portion of the fence with a strong kick and walks over to the stones, looking at odd runes carved into the stone.

"What is this place?" Death asks, following his brother and looking around.

"Mother mentioned places like this once; she said they were called cemeteries. Apparently some races bury their dead in the ground and put markers up to honor their name…or something like that. I wasn't really paying much attention but I know this place is old, probably abandoned by whatever races lives on this world."

Death looked at the burial plot and guessed whatever had been buried there was bigger than him and Absalom. The younger Nephilim looked over to some abandoned ruins of what looked to be a large stone building at one time, vines now covering a majority of the walls.

"We should make this our home, we can fix up that building over there and the stream is close enough to get water from." Death said with a nod.

"You just want to be close to the cemetery, though fixing a building would be simpler then building one from nothing." Absalom says as he moves over to the ruins, followed closely by Death. The older of the two walks into the old building and a few small creatures scatter in fear.

"Think it will take long to fix this place up?" Death asks as he steps around a large vine and looks to the ceiling, "Looks like there is a second floor."

"Good call, considering there's a ladder over on the other wall that leads to it." Absalom says with a smirk, earning him another glare from his brother, "I don't know how long it will take to fix, I don't know everything."

"Thought older siblings were supposed to know everything." Death snorts out as he walks through the large room to a broken door and tires to open it but finds the hinges rusted shut.

"Five minutes isn't much time to learn a great deal more then you, little brother." Absalom spits out as he shoves Death to side to kick down the door, causing more creatures to run out.

Death narrows his eyes and pushes past Absalom into a narrow hallway, "you know there are better ways to do things then just destroy everything you touch, especially considering we want to fix this place up."

Absalom rolls his bluish white eyes, which was a rather strange thing to see given his slit pupils, "it was going to have to come off anyway because it was rusted shut, I'm just helping the reconstruction process."

Death opened another door and looked around, just another empty room in the ruins. Death grunts and moves back out and goes down the hallway a bit more and opens another door to see more emptiness. Absalom smirks as he watches a look of frustration cross his little brother's face.

"You won't find anything of interest Death, no one has been here in a very long time; every room in this place is probably just empty or overgrown." Absalom says as he walks out of the hallway and into the empty room, going over to the ladder and looking up it.

Death followed and looked from Absalom to the ladder, having a rather amusing vision of Absalom trying to get up the fragile looking ladder and falling down hard on his ass. Absalom looks at Death with a scowl, seeming to read his brother's mind. Absalom moved to the side and looked at the ladder then back at Death again.

"You go up, your lighter then I am and you won't break the ladder as easily as my ass will." Absalom says as he pushes Death towards the ladder.

"That's what you get for having a faulty butt with a giant crack in it." Death felt a bit of pride as Absalom's eye twitched and a vein appeared on his forehead. The younger Nephilim climbs up the ladder before his brother could retaliate with a fist to his face.

"You know you have an ass crack too," Absalom yells up the hole that Death disappeared to. The older Nephilim heard his brother moving up on the floor above, it sounded like he was moving things around before a small wooden chest was dropped down the hole to land next to Absalom's feet.

"But mine isn't as big as yours, your crack would devour worlds." Death yelled down the hole as he moved a few more things before tossing some old books an old broken candle holder down the hole.

"That's because you don't have much of an ass to begin with, so of course yours is smaller." Absalom says up to the hole as he picks up the chest and moves it away from the ladder.

"That is fine by me, I don't need much of an ass, I rarely sit down long enough to enjoy the full benefits of a full, plush ass." Death states rather matter of factly as he slides down the ladder and walks over to Absalom who cracks the chest open.

"Whatever you say, little brother," Absalom says as he searched through the trunk, finding some old clothes covered in dust and full of holes. Absalom pulls out a rather strange looking dress, light blue in color with several blue ribbons attached to the back.

"Not really your color, brother." Death said with a smirk, earning him a glare from Absalom followed by the dress being thrown at his face. Death pulls the dress from his head and inspects it in his hands before undoing the ribbons on the back.

Absalom searched through the rest of the trunk, finding nothing of interest and turns to look at Death, his eye going into a spasm as he notes his brother had pulled the dress on. The dress fit him except in the shoulder and neck region, where the dress was strained to the point of almost ripping.

"Take …that off." Absalom reached a hand out to rip the dress off his brother who jumped back rather quickly.

"What you don't think it's my color either?" Death smoothes the ruffles at the bottom of the dress out, making Absalom's eye twitch again.

"No brother of mine is going to be wearing a dress, now take it off." Absalom goes to grab it again and again Death jumped back.

"I suppose if you want me to take it off you'll have to do it yourself." Death said in a challenging tone as he walks towards the exit of the building. Absalom stood up faster than one could blink and ran after Death which prompted the younger Nephilim to run away from his big brother.

Absalom's pride was currently very hurt and it wasn't because his brother had run around in a light blue dress for the past three hour, but because the only reason Absalom had been able to rip it off of him was because of a stupid fluke. Death was faster on his feet then Absalom could have ever prayed to be and no matter how fast and hard the older Nephilim chased after, Death always stayed ahead of him. When Absalom had been thinking that this game of chase was never going to end, the blue dress had caught on a large root that was sticking out of the ground which caused Death to come to stop. The fluke root gave Absalom just enough time to catch up and rip the dress off his brother and throw it into the river.

Absalom laid his head back, now resting against the wall of the ruined building now that night had fallen over the world. The older Nephilim moved his eyes to look at Death's silhouette, the younger Nephilim was looking out what used to be a window, watching the cemetery. Absalom had no doubt that Death knew he'd chase his brother down to get that dress off. Absalom also figured Death put it on for that very reason, so his big brother would play a game of chase with him. The older Nephilim silently shook his head, he hated being lured into such childish things but he knew deep down he enjoyed the strange game with Death.

Absalom jerked awake as a shaft of light came in through a small hole in the wall and hit him right in the eye. The older Nephilim wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but from the orange-pink light he'd guess most of the night. Absalom looked to where Death had been standing last before he fell asleep and found his brother was nowhere to be seen.

The older Nephilim stood up and stretched, walking to the window to see Death's head poking out of the ground. Absalom did a double take and rubbed his eyes, there was no mistaking it; Death's head was sticking out of the ground. Absalom ran out of the building and into the cemetery, nearly falling into a hole; barely missing the open grave by an inch. Absalom looked from the open grave to Death's head, now seeing that Death was actually standing in the grave so his head poked out.

"What are you doing in there, Death?" Absalom moves around the grave to see a skeleton at the bottom of the hole.

"Just looking, these places all have skeletons in them." Death looks over the dead body then up to Absalom.

"It's been a long time since someone new has been buried here, there's not likely anything left but bone buried here." Absalom said as he moved away from the grave, nearly falling into another hole, "What did you do, dig up all the graves?"

"I wanted to see what was in the graves." Death climbs out of the grave and brushes the dirt off his armor, "wasn't the easiest thing, to dig up the dirt with nothing but my hands."

Absalom shakes his head and looks at the ruins of the house then to his brother, "Come on, if we're going to have a decent place to live, we're going to have to start fixing that place to make it livable." Death just followed his brother out of the cemetery silently and passively.

The older of the Nephilim was amazed to say the least, he and his little brother had fixed the ruined building in less than three days, turning it from ruins to a comfortable home. The main room now had a table, two chairs, a fire pit to cook on and a couch against a wall. The windows had been replaced, the walls fixed and all the vines had been burned off. The brother's each had their own room, smaller then what they had in Lilith's lair but comfortable none the less, each room fitted to the brother's personality. The upper floor had been turned into a room for Death to practice his necromancy, holding a large table with several trinkets and magical objects. A small forge had been attached to the back of the building by Absalom.

Absalom sat on the chair in the living room, watching his brother sew two fur hides together from some of the beasts Absalom had killed earlier that day. The meat of the beasts was cooking on a spit over the fire pit, the wood cracking and flaring up every once in awhile. Death rubbed a hand over the furs after he finished stitching them together. Absalom got up and walked over to the spit, pulling the meat off and dumping it on the table using his hands to eat it all himself.

Death watched his brother for a few moments before standing up walking to his brother's room, throwing the blanket over the stone and wood bed, adding it to the pile of furs already on it, making for a decent mattress. Death walked back out and sat down looking to a small hanging lantern by the table, listening to his brother eat.

"Do you like what we have created, brother?" Death asked quietly as he looked from the small flickering light to his brother.

"It doesn't feel like ours as much as I was hoping." Absalom said through a mouthful of food.

"You don't like it then?" Death said curiously, his amber eyes nearly glowing in the dim light.

"I didn't say that, this building is comfortable enough but, this isn't our world, this realm belongs to another race or races. I enjoy our home but how homey can a building be when you have no world to call your own?" Absalom said as he finished off the meat.

"I'm just happy to be away from mother and her sex pets, all the moaning and grunting at night made it hard to enjoy anything." Death says quietly before standing up and heading out of the room, giving Absalom a last look, "I'm going to my room for the night, I'll see you tomorrow brother."

Absalom blinks and looks at Death, "do you even sleep?" Death shakes his head slowly.

"No, I don't sleep…often. I can but I like to just lie down and think, clear my head. Maybe now I can actually do that with no yelling and moaning." Death says before turning to leave to his room. Absalom just watched his younger brother leave the room and smirks a bit, this was a good start to what he could feel, would be a great life with his sibling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Unusual Growing Pain**

Death had been lying down for hours; as a matter of fact it had to be into the next day as he herd Absalom moving around in the living room. The younger Nephilim didn't want to get up; his back was, for a lack of better words, killing him; or more specifically his shoulders. Sometime after Death had gone to his room the other night, he developed an usual itch on his back. As the hours rolled by the itch became more annoying until it turned painful, and now it was like a continuous stabbing on his shoulder though nothing physical could be seen causing it.

The Young Nephilim didn't know what it was that was causing it but he figured he would wait it out; unfortunately his absence seemed to have attracted his brother. Absalom didn't even bother knocking as he walked in and blinked at his baby brother. The older Nephilim rarely saw his brother lying around and doing nothing.

"Are you going to just lie in bed all day, little brother?" Absalom nearly chides his brother.

"Not now Absalom, can't you tell when your brother is agonizing pain? Death hisses out through clenched teeth.

"Digging up those graves the other day too much work for you?" Absalom smirk and teases.

"I don't know, my shoulders were itching and it turned painful sometime ago." Death in all honesty would have given his brother a very rude gesture if moving his arms didn't cause the pain to intensify.

"Roll over and I'll take a look." Absalom walks over to the bed and puts a hand on his brother's back as he rolls over slowly. The older of the Nephilim let a white brow raise into the air as his large hands rubbed over something under his little brother's skin, something hard.

"I can feel it as your hands go over it, it makes it worse." Death hisses out as he tries to wiggle away from his brother's hand.

"There's nothing there that I can see but it feels like…it's under your skin." Absalom moves his hand away slowly, "what the hell did you put in your back?"

"I didn't 'put' anything in my back, like I said; it began as an itch and turned into pain. I'm hoping if I wait it out, the pain will stop." Death says as he rolls onto his side, looking at his brother.

"Well, while you lay around I'm going to see what I can find to kill, maybe I'll find one of this world's inhabitants." Absalom snorts and turns to leave, giving Death a last glance before leaving the room. Death sighed as his big brother left and closed his eyes, letting himself go into a light sleep.

The younger brother wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but it was broken when he heard a door slam open and a female screaming. Death grabbed the fur covered pillow and put it over his ears, it was like being back with Lilith all over again. It wasn't ten seconds later that Absalom burst into the room carrying a tall yet slender female with a torn red dress. The woman would appear humanoid but strange runic markings covering her pale skin and her eyes deep black pits. The woman's ears were pointed and between curses in her native tongue, sharp teeth could be seen. Absalom finally silenced her when he shoved a dirty cloth into mouth and tied it in with some rope.

"Look at what I found Death; she was wondering around a patch of wild vegetables upstream, apparently there is a village about half a day's walk from here." Absalom gave his brother a strange look as he noticed his brother had just rolled over so his back was to him.

"And so you brought her here, where her brethren could track her down?" Death cared for his brother but, by the nine hells, Absalom could be thick-headed sometimes.

"If they come for her, they may find her dead, and if they want vengeance, well just more practice for me." Absalom walked over and sat on Death's bed, looking over his brother curiously, "come on Death, I'll let you have first go with her since my little brother and I have to look after you; come on it'll make you feel better."

"As…appealing as it is to be allowed to play with a random woman who we know nothing about first, I really don't feel like moving," Death almost hisses at his brother and his bull-headed ways.

"You're still in pain? You've been in bed since this morning, perhaps I should go fetch mother." Absalom says seriously as he looks at his brother's back with his glowing eyes.

"I would think mother is still mad at me for killing her slaves and pets." Death says half-heartedly, in all honesty he'd rather live with this pain for the rest of his life than see that demon again.

"Maybe you caught something, like…a parasite or some kind of animal burrowed into your back. To be honest I figured if that was the case perhaps this woman will know what it is." Absalom turns and grabs the female and pushes her to Death's bed, nearly making her on top of the Nephilim. The older Nephilim gripped the make-shift gag and pulls it away and the female creature slowly moves away from him, looking to the younger brother.

"What are you two?" The woman would be speaking demonic easily enough, likely picked up from demons that have passed through the land before.

"Nephilim, I am Absalom and this is my little brother Death. I originally brought you here to take care of our needs but perhaps you can save yourself, my brother hasn't been feeling good. If you can fix him, I'll consider letting you leave this place and go back to your home." Absalom states as he looks over Death with an ever so miniscule look of concern.

"He looks like he's dying, he needs nutrition and he needs to be hydrated and he needs a healer, bones shouldn't stick out like that." The woman says quietly as her eyes run over Death's back and side.

"That's not what's wrong with him, he always looks like that." Absalom bites out as he moves closer to the woman, "Something's wrong with the back of his shoulders." Absalom forcefully grips the female's hand and leads it over Death's back to make her feel the hardness against his flesh.

"It feels like bone or perhaps cartilage, I don't know I'm not a healer." The woman attempts to jerk her hand away from Death's skin, her own flesh going abnormally pale just from touching the cadaverous flesh.

"Then cut it out of him, he'll heal fast enough and you won't be able to kill him easily." Absalom lets her hand go and forces a knife from his belt into her hand.

"I…I can't. I don't know anything about healing or how to cut anything aside from beasts."

Death turns his head to look at the two, his amber eyes making the woman drop the knife and willingly throw herself off the bed to crawl into a corner, muttering 'demon' over and over. Death grunted turned his head away from her, he didn't want his head hurting along with his back. Absalom's eyes flare brightly at the woman and walks over her, giving her a hard hit to her head, knocking her unconscious.

"I'll tie her up in my room, if she doesn't want to help you, she can be forced to help me." Absalom said a little too quietly for Death's liking. Absalom turned back to his brother and frowned, "I'll go get mother, she'll know what's wrong with you."

Before Death could protest his brother, Absalom picked up the woman and left the room, the sound of him leaving their home following a few moments later. Death lay there with a single word going through his mind, 'shit'. Death was not pleased to hear the click of the Succubus's heels on the stone floor and even less pleased to see the lustful demon enter his room a good two hours after Absalom had left. The she demon for once didn't smile or smirk as she walked over to Death's bed.

"See what happens when you leave your mother, you begin to have trouble and there is no one to take care of you." The she demon runs a hand over Death's back slowly. If the younger Nephilim could have he would have scooted away but as of an hour ago, his couldn't move.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Absalom said from behind Lilith, looking over her shoulder.

"It feels like something is growing under his skin but it's hard to tell without ripping his back open." Lilith moved her greenish yellow eyes to her eldest son. It was a unfortunate that Absalom had came to her, she was nearly finished with the First Born Nephilim and now she was set back even longer as Absalom had come fetch her to take care of this.

"The rip his back open and take whatever is in there out." Absalom just states bluntly, "He can heal and it will be all good and we can continue our lives."

"Its not that simple, my child. Your brother isn't as perfect as you are." Lilith smirked as she felt Death tense under her warm hand, "Whatever is growing under his skin could be related to him directly in that it is needed for him to live or perhaps it can't be removed due to being dangerous to you or me."

"Then what are we to do about this, he can't just lie in bed for the rest of his existence, "Absalom nearly hisses out, earning him a raised brow from his mother.

"Calm yourself my son; your brother will be fine. I would hazard a guess to say this is a form of growing pain." Lilith coos are her eldest son while rubbing Death's back but avoiding his spine, "as a matter of fact I'd say that is exactly what it is."

"Growing pain?" Absalom seemed to think the word over for a few moments, "So he's getting bigger?"

"Not necessarily, any race that procreates has offspring and when those offspring hit a certain age they begin to have growing pains as their bodies get bigger. Though Death was 'born' fully grown, perhaps he's growing new parts due to his powers or his body hitting certain stability." Lilith looks from Absalom to Death and rubs over a raised section of pale flesh.

"So he's what, growing another spine?" Absalom would seem to try to put all the information together but looks at his mother completely confused.

"Well no, I don't see much of a use in such a thing, but I knew of a female demon that was very gifted in manipulating fire, she went through something similar and sprouted two extra arms." Lilith moves her hand away from Death and stands up to rub a finger under Absalom's chin, "either way there's not much I can do for him, he'll just have to grin and bear it until it's over."

Absalom frowns and looks to his silent brother, getting the feeling that his brother wasn't very welcoming of their mother right now. The elder Nephilim knew that Death wasn't as close to their mother as he was but he was hoping to mend whatever bridge was burned between the two if he brought her here to help Death. Absalom wasn't entirely thrilled that he nearly had to beg his mother here to help his brother but she agreed none the less, that meant she had to have some feelings towards Death, didn't it.

"I want the two of you come to my lair in a week, I will have your new siblings ready for you two to meet, the First Born. Death you would do well to show up, as they will be following you as you will be considered the first of the First Born, rising up after Absalom from the pools." Lilith gives a smirk as she hears a huff from Death.

"We'll be there or at least I will be if Death is unable to make it, "Absalom says to his mother who just nods and walks out of the room and house, going back to her lair in hell. Absalom sighs and looks at his brother, "I was hoping she would be of more help then to just come in and annoy you."

"She has never been all that helpful where I am concerned, brother." Death says quietly, his back still to Absalom. The older of the two sighs and walks over to the bed, gripping the sewn fur cover that Death had made for his bed and throws it over Death to cover him up; despite the fact his brother was still clothed.

"Don't worry about it, Death; she said it would pass once these growing pains go away." Absalom says as he makes sure the blanket covers his brother up from the waist down.

"I'm not worried about it, I just want it to be over because I think I'm starting to get sores from lying her for so long." Death says as he looks at his brother curiously, never having his brother act so strangely kind before.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, just give a yell if want to get my attention. I can hear you threw the walls." Absalom says as he leaves his brother's room, quietly closing the door. Death just laid there for heaven knows how long before he finally got to sleep, trying his best to ignore the burning hot pain that was nearly rubbing against his spine.

Absalom wasn't sure what it was, but sometime after he'd fallen asleep something woke him up. The elder Nephilim felt that something just wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Absalom's first guess was the woman but she was sleeping against the wall where she was tied so that left Death. The older brother had pulled on his pants and quietly walked to the younger brother's room, slowly opening the door and stepping in.

The first thing Absalom noted was that the room was empty and the second he noted was the fur blanket was missing. The older brother backed out of the room and headed to the living room, lighting a lamp, and looking around, almost….almost sighing in relief when he saw his brother sitting on the couch wrapped in the blanket. The older brother made his way over to his brother, stopping when he heard a sickening cracking.

"Death?" Absalom's voice hinted caution at the sound and the fact Death hadn't acknowledged his presence yet. The younger Nephilim looked up at his brother, his amber eyes almost glowing red in the dim light. Absalom looked into his younger brother's eyes before slowly moving closer again stopping when the fur blanket wrapped around his brother moved in places it shouldn't have.

"Death, what is under the blanket?" Absalom questioned as he put the lamp on a hook above the couch.

"Bones," Death said quietly, scooting over as Absalom sat down next to him.

"You shouldn't be out digging up graves in your current condition; it's not good for your…health." Absalom cleared his throat at the awkward phrase, because really, he doubted Death had to worry about his health.

"I wasn't dig up grave, bones came out of my back."Death said but seemed to refuse to look at Absalom, keeping the blanket around him.

"Really, so you have two skeletal arms coming out of your back or just a mess of bone? Show me." Absalom moved his head to try to look under the blanket but Death held it tightly to his body.

"No." Death simply stated as he leaned away from his brother, holding tight to the fur blanket.

"Show me, little brother, I want to see what has caused you so much pain." Absalom says again as he reaches for the blanket and Death holds it tighter. Absalom noted to himself that Death didn't move away with the same quickness that he had before.

"No, they're not natural." Death states again as he tries to move away from his brother.

Absalom blinked and looked at Death before quickly pulling at the blanket, Death letting go to keep the furs from ripping apart. Absalom was for the first time in his life, at a loss for words at what he was currently looking at. Sitting there on Death's back were two massive skeletal wings gnarled and grizzly looking with skulls fused together at the top where the bones all joined to form the wing and rotting flesh made up stretched and destroyed webbing between the bones. The wings where huge from what the Nephilim could tell even though right now they were furled up and close to his brother's back.

"That's…special." Absalom said as reached out to touch a single bone. The older Nephilim tried not to flinch away, the bone was rough and cold almost burning the skin when he touched it.

"It's a problem; I can't fit out doorways when they're hanging out and they make me slower and unbalanced." Death nearly hisses as he moves away from Absalom.

"Well I can cut them off if you wish." Absalom said sincerely as he watched his brother head to the bedrooms and smiled a bit as Death stopped for a second.

"Maybe tomorrow, I want to rest for now; it's been a long and painful day." Absalom sat on the couch a bit longer as Death left for his room. The older Nephilim was intrigued, why had his brother grown wings out of nowhere when he himself was normal. The older brother shook it off and went back to his room to get some more rest, at least with Death moving around again he wouldn't have to worry about him.

Death found it amazing that he'd been able to get to sleep while lying on his stomach with two large boney appendages lying on his back. The Nephilim found it even more amazing the next morning when he woke to find there was nothing on his back. Death was both confused and disturbed wondering if had been a dream or if perhaps Absalom cut them off in his sleep. The young Nephilim rubbed his shoulders and frowned, he couldn't feel them physically anymore under his skin but something told him that they were still there along with something else. The young Nephilim shivered a bit, what if the wings where just the first step to something worse, what if he turned into something else, or what if it was something else attempting to take over his body. Death lifted himself out of his bed and rubbed his face, he'd have to wait to find out he wanted to check out the village Absalom had mentioned before the next 'growing pain' hit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I'm glad so many people like the story because it's different from the usual 5th horseman, last human, rider/ human lover story. I've never written a story like this but I'm finding it very entertaining, trying to see Death a 'newborn' along with trying to figure out how he'd look up to his big brother during their earlier years.

**Chapter 7: Growing Pains 2 **

Death had told Absalom know where he was going and his big brother just nodded, busy with skinning a large creature. The walk was sort of calming for the younger sibling until he started to run through the woods, then it became exhilarating. Death could feel his power move through his body with every stride, his muscles crying out for joy as they're finally able to move fully. Death's long hair whipped around in the wind as he slowed as he neared a hill and stopped once he hit the top. From his spot on the hill, Death could see a small village, wood and stone houses, and pens and fences holding beasts, a small Inn, and more creatures like the one Absalom had brought in moving around with their business.

Death just watched for the longest time as males herded the beasts and women carried their children home and through the tiny market they had set up. Death was enjoying just observing until that ungodly itch on his back returned. The younger Nephilim kneeled on the ground and began to scratch his back furiously before rolling around on the ground like a beast, cursing and wiggling around until the itch disappeared. The Nephilim got to his feet, covered in dirt, luckily he had crafted some simple leather pants and boot from Absalom's beasts to replace his bone crafted armor; the Nephilim would have hated to get his good clothes dirty.

Death slowly made his way down the hill, trying to avoid being seen by any of the inhabitants. The Nephilim made it to a small wooden barn and nimbly jumped on top of it, keeping low as he watched two males cutting thick fur off strange looking beasts with horns and six legs. The Nephilim continued to watch until the filled a few sacks and carried them into a nearby home. Once they were inside Death moved around the roof of the barn, nearly falling off as a loud crack and rumble is heard. The young Nephilim looked up to see the sky had gone dark, black and grey swirling around as bright lights would crack and run across the sky.

"What is going on," Death asked more to himself than anyone else, twitching as another rumbling crack is heard, shaking the air around him. The young Nephilim looked beyond the village from his spot on the barn and saw what looked like a massive blanket of grey…coming right at him. The Nephilim blinked and turned moving to the side of the barn just as a thick sheet of rain came crashing down on him and kept covering going.

The Nephilim nearly fell off the building, catching himself on the roof and dropping down onto some hay just as he was soaked to the bone. Death shook his body a bit and his long black hair dripping wet from the heavy rain. The Nephilim touched his body, looking at the water on his boney fingers.

"Water that falls from the sky, such a strange world this is," Death says as he climbs out of the hay pile and slides along the side of the building, keeping out of the rain by the overhang of the roof. Death looked around the barn to see everyone had disappeared into their houses and took it as a safe sign that he could explore without anyone coming around. The Nephilim searched the market, tipping over a few buckets to see what was in them and searching in a few sacks. The young Nephilim had searched the forge and lumber house, the tanner and jewelers work station and he was fascinated, never taking anything but just looking and inspecting; completely unaware of the old eyes looking at him.

Death jerked a bit as he felt a presence coming closer to him and the soaked Nephilim whipped his head around seeing nothing but he could still feel it. Death went to touch a carving tool sitting outside a sculptures house and he stopped before touching, whipping around once again to come face to face with an old man with his hands up in the air.

"Easy now, I don't want to fight ya." The old man said calmly in demonic. Death ran his amber eyes over the old man's face, a sunken and wrinkled face with old grey eyes and long beard and mustache going down to his chest and hair to match, both a grayish white color. The old man slowly lowered his hands and stepped back from the creature in front of him.

"You certainly are a strange one, we've been ravaged by demons over and over through the centuries but I've never seen a demon quite like you, but you understand perfect demonic. Did you come here to steal our women or just pillage and burn our home after slaughtering us?" The old man asked quietly as his old eyes ran over the creature's strange body again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about old man; I simply came here to look around, nothing more." Death said, never taking his burning eyes off the old creature.

"Really now? That is unusual behavior for a demon in fact, using sitting here talking is unusual because demons rarely take time out of their rampage to speak." The old man walked a bit closer, stopping when Death takes a step away.

"That would be because I'm not a demon, I am a Nephilim." Death says suspiciously, staring the old creature down with burning eyes.

"Nephilim? I've never heard of a creature called 'Nephilim'. How many of you are there, how old your race." The old man gave Death some breathing room and took a few steps back.

"It's just me and my brother, Absalom; we were created about a month ago." Death moved around a table of tools and touches a few of the instruments in curiosity.

"A month you say? Why don't you come with me, there is someone who might like to talk to you." The old man turned walked towards a house, Death noted the man was walking with a rather nasty limp. The Nephilim slowly followed stopping and eyeing the old man before stepping into the house. The house was simple enough and another old creature was inside, poking a fire with a long metal stick.

"It's about time you came back; did you find out what was lurking out in the rain?" The twin of the first creature said, not even looking up.

"I did better, I brought it, I mean, him inside out of the rain," the first said his brother, slowly nudging around Death.

"Brother, have you lost your mind!? Bringing a demon into our home, that is cause for execution by the Old Master, get it out of here before any of the others run and tell him!" The first of the two holds his hands up, trying to calm his brother down.

"Easy, it's not a demon, it's something else, and it is so strange." The firs brother says gently.

Death had taken to touching an small instrument on a small desk, tapping a metal piece that made a fan structure spin around which caused the device to draw patterns on a piece of paper underneath it. The second brother just blinks at the Nephilim then looks at his brother then back to Death as the Nephilim continues to tap it curiously.

"What is he doing?" The second brother asks as he watches.

"It's like; he's a child, full of curiosity. He has to inspect and touch everything and watch how things work, it's so odd, and I've never seen anything like it from a full grown creature." The first brother says as Death walks around the small home, looking over everything and touching what caught his attention.

"I've never seen anything like this, it could be a demon but it doesn't quite look like one. None the less you should take it out of the village and shoo it away, the others will get the wrong idea about it being here." The second brother said as he watched Death scratch his shoulder furiously.

The first brother opened his mouth to say something but a loud knocking was heard from the door, prompting the twins to look at each other. The first brother walked to the door and looked out a peephole to see a very ancient looking male, leaning on a cane with another male standing next to him, holding an umbrella over his head.

"Oh heaven be praised, it's the Old Master." The first brother opened the door swiftly and bowed his head, "Master." The old creature stepped into the home, giving a look at Death. The young Nephilim could tell something was off with this creature; its eyes were milked over and he could smell something on it, something that excited him. The creature was bigger than two brothers, his beard and hair nearly touching his hip, bright white in color and his face wrinkled deeply and his body looking weak and tired.

"I have been informed of disturbing news that you two have brought a demon into your home." The old creature said as he stepped in, his blind eyes moving over to Death staring at him.

"It's not a demon, Master, it's something else." The first of the brothers says slowly, earning him a huff from the other new creature as it puts the umbrella way.

"It looks like it crawled up from a grave dug in the deepest pit of hell." The creature spit out, "We should kill it before it kills us all."

"That is enough Xanter, I don't full the same demonic presence from this creature as we do with the demons, but I do feel some demonic influence in it, perhaps a half-breed of some sort. Either way, I feel with even the smallest influence of demonic energy, it is likely a danger and should be exterminated, but as it hasn't given us any grievances, it should be ended gently." The Old Master said slowly, looking at Death, "come with me and we can put down easily, otherwise it will be painful and bloody for you."

Death felt no fear with this creature's threat and felt no resentment for its dislike to him but he felt a need to follow it. Death stepped close behind the creature, following the oldest of the four outside; the creatures alluring smell drawing the Nephilim like a bug to a light. Death ignored the stares of the creature looking of their windows and just stares at the creatures back until it stops.

"You'll be put down here; we'll make it quick and have your body returned to hell. It is unfortunate that you came to your village for whatever reason." The old creature said as he turned around to stare at the Nephilim. Death wasn't sure what happened but he felt something poke at his neck and it was irritating.

A murmur of voices ran out when Death reached up and scratched the area on his neck, feeling something pulling it out. The Nephilim looked at a long dart with a sharp metal needle and a green fluid dripping from very tip. Death blinked and scratched his neck where the dart had been and that itch turned unbearable, instantly turning to pain as the feeling changed to his shoulders again. The old creature just watched with blind eyes, stepping back a bit.

"A poison that will stop the heart from beating, you will go sleep and not wake up again." The old man says quietly. Death wasn't sure what he was talking about, he didn't feel tired but that ungodly pain that ripped through his back intensified tenfold, causing Death to double over; that amazing scent coming off the old man growing with his pain.

The next thing Death knew the air filled with screams and his back felt better but the rest of his body felt like it was set on fire, burning and shriveling. The Old Master had stepped back, he couldn't see it but he could feel it, the temperature had taken a drastic drop and he could hear the most sickening cracking of bones. The Old Master's assistant had grabbed his hand pulled him away quickly.

"Get away from it Master, something is wrong with it!" The Master gripped his assistant's arm as he was pulled away from the creature he had just ordered to be killed, his blood running cold; what form of demon had come to them this time.

Death's back had ripped open and those horrifying wings appeared, cracking and stretching in the cold rain, the water nearly freezing over the bones on contact. The water on the ground frosted over and Death could feel his hair beginning to freeze over. The Nephilim clinched his fists tightly, trying to keep from making any pained noises as purple colored mist began to envelope his hands and legs before working over his body. The creatures had all disappeared into the depths of their homes and the Old Master had taken shelter in a nearby house, all the doors and windows locked. Death's face nearly hit the ground as his body was fully enveloped by the purple smoke, forming a half sphere around him before expanding outwards.

Absalom had run out of the house as he felt a small tremor hit their home, looking around the house and the older brother's heart nearly stopped as he saw a massive pillar of green and purple smoke stretch up to the sky swirling around like a mad twister. Absalom could tell it was coming from the village and he only took half a second to grab his axe before rushing towards the village at full speed. The older Nephilim cursed deeply under his breath, he knew…HE KNEW he shouldn't have let Death go the village by himself; his little brother would be a target for demon haters.

Death felt a strange peace come over him as the burning stopped and the smoke cleared, a peace that didn't disappear as he realized he was floating a good foot off the ground. Death couldn't even bring himself to panic when he noticed his body from the waist down was missing and everything up from there was nothing but bone. The Nephilim looked down at his hands only to see boney hands and arms bound in purple cloth and bronze shackles around his wrists. Death noted his chest was exposed but only his ribcage could be seen and he felt a heavy, dark blue hood hiding whatever was left of his face. The Nephilim looked at the rest of himself, a dark blue robe covering his body and a demonic, screaming face placed on his thick belt, a strange green hourglass hanging off his waist along with a crystal and a thick, dark looking tome; all held to his belt by chains. Death noted broken chains attached to his shackle cuffs, just dangling and rattling there, as if someone had tried to bind this form and it had finally broken out.

Death looked up; the Old Master's alluring scent so powerful now that Death could make out what it was, his soul. The creature's soul was crying out to him, he could hear it wailing for release from its fleshy prison, begging to be put to rest. Death may no longer have had a fleshy body but he could feel unimaginable power flowing through him, especially as he nearly destroyed the front of the house the old creature had run into. Screams erupted, weapons flew, but Death felt and heard nothing but the call of that old soul. Death wasn't even phased by the weapons bouncing off him and the hourglass began to glow an ethereal green, and it was if everything just came to a stop for one small second.

Absalom pushed himself to run faster as he felt something cold hit his stomach and the twisted spire of green and purple disappeared. The older Nephilim pushed his slightly aching muscles to go harder, worrying deeply for his brother. Absalom had a feeling of dread go through his stomach he felt the temperature dropping the closer he got to Death's location.

Death wasn't sure what happened in that one second, but it felt like minutes and whatever happened, everything in that house was dead, they souls severed from the bodies. Death could fill his power grow even stronger as they were killed but that old soul still begged him for release and that is exactly what Death intended to do. The skeletal hand reached out to that old cowering creature and ran its boney palm over his face and as he pulled his hand away he felt the soul come with it. A green energy moved away from the old creature and Death shivered, causing his bones and chains to rattle, such an old soul; it filled him with such power and pleasure. Death let the body fall to the ground as the soul lifted out of Death's reach, Death's wings stretched and cracked and the reaper left through the destroyed wall, a purple smoke flowing out from under his robes.

The younger Nephilim looked around him, panic was in full swing, the creatures where running all over the place, screaming and yelling, and fear and hatred pouring off their bodies like a sick wave. Death couldn't stop himself, he tried, he didn't want to do what his body had already seemed to decide on. The gnarled wings spread wide and the chains holding the book on his waist closed snapped and broke, the pages flipping over to the middle of the book and a purple light erupted out. Screams filled the air and the ground shook violently followed by a ripple of power.

Absalom hit the ground as a blast of energy rocked the woods near the village, he could hear screams of pain and fear. The older Nephilim urged himself up and ran up the hill, covering his eyes as a purple light covered the village. Once the light finally died down the older brother ran down the hill into the village, walking cautiously. The buildings looked decomposed now, run down and rotting and bodies were lying all over the ground, looking like shriveled husks of the creatures they had once been. Absalom could see males, females, children; they had all been caught in whatever had done this.

The older Nephilim saw his younger brother lying in the center of the village, lying on his side in the mud and water as the rain pattered over his body. Absalom ran forward, watching as those horrid wings pulled back into Death's back, disappearing beneath the pale flesh. The older brother touched his younger brother gently before picking him up out of the mud and slinging him over his shoulder and walking out of the village; giving one last look at the dead bodies. Absalom frowned as he carried his baby brother back to their home, his mind racing.

"What did you do little brother?" Absalom said quietly to himself. Absalom wasn't upset at the loss of the villagers by no means as a matter of fact he couldn't honestly give a shit less if they lived or died but as he got closer to the village he had been able to sense Death's agony, as if he was suffering under something. Absalom narrowed his eyes, had something forced his brother to kill the villagers and what was with that suffocating power and the lights he'd seen. Absalom growled a bit to himself as gripped Death's waist harder, if something had cause his brother pain, he would see it dead and he would make sure Death didn't leave his sight again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **So it's been awhile since there was any sex in a chapter, and this is rated M for a reason. So, this chapter will be nice and smex filled at some point, so with that, don't like don't read.

**Chapter 8: Awkward Day**

Death knew three things in his darkness, 1. He was hot, 2. He was soaked, and 3. Something soft was rubbing against his crotch and it felt both good and bad at the same time. When Death tried to shift his weight he felt an almost painful grip on his shoulders making him open his eyes. Death jerked back up, the top of his skull connecting with something hard which had him slide back down, into hot water. Death sat back up, pressing his naked back to the tub, looking to the right were his brothers woman toy was sitting with a wet rag in her hand; and then Death looked behind him to see Absalom rubbing the bottom of his jaw.

"Easy little brother, your safe in our home." Absalom said as he continued to rub his jaw. The older Nephilim hissed a bit, his brother might not have been as physically strong as him but his skull was just as thick. Death looked down; he was sitting completely naked in a large tub of steaming, murky water.

"What is this?" Death asked, attempting to get out only to be pushed back into the water by Absalom pressing against his shoulder. The older Nephilim made sure to keep his jaw out of Death's skull's hitting radius.

"It's a tub I found out in an underground cellar. I cleaned it and filled it with water, then used the cooking pit to heat the water and added worm salt to it. When I found you out in the village you were covered in mud so I decided to clean you up and the female was helping." Absalom tried to explain as his brother slid back into the water slowly.

"The village, what happened to the villagers?" Death asks as he puts a boney hand to his forehead, his head was throbbing and his body felt weakened and sore. Absalom rubs his brother's shoulders as best he could as the woman came back over with a glare from the older Nephilim and continue to wash the younger Nephilim.

"I can't say exactly what happened but they were all dead and you were lying in the mud. I'd like to know what happened myself." Absalom said as he removed his hands from Death's shoulders to put them on his head, trying to work the mud out.

"I don't know, I felt this sever pain go through my body then I changed…into something." Death jerked back again as the woman rubbed over his shaft with the cloth, Absalom was more prepared this time and was able to avoid another hit to his jaw. The older Nephilim shooed the woman away before she ended up using Death to give him a concussion or broken jaw, he'd deal with her later.

"Changed into what?" Absalom asked as he took the woman's spot, rubbing the cloth over Death's chest, noting that his brother didn't seem to be fully with him with a semi-glazed look in his eyes.

"Something I've never seen before, a monster. I was dead but still here, I was just a skeleton in robes but the power…by the Dark Prince, the power was so intense, so unbelievable. I felt like I could have killed anything just by looking at it." Death closed his eyes and rubbed his head and started to sink into the water, "It's like it's a part of me and I'm terrified of it brother."

"What do you mean a 'part of you' Death?" Absalom says quietly, a chill going through his spine as he continues to clean what mud was left on his brother.

"When I changed…it was like someone or something had attempted to chain it, lock it away and it finally broke out." Death's breath hitched a bit and Absalom didn't miss it, "I can't control it, I didn't want to kill the villagers but I couldn't control it." Absalom watched as his brother sank into the water so only his long black hair could be seen floating up the surface.

Absalom reached in and pulled Death up and looked into his brother's burning eyes, "perhaps it is best that you stay in my sight until we go back to mother's tomorrow."

"I thought she said a week." Death said tiredly as he looked into his brother's glowing blue eyes. Absalom sighed and pulled his brother out of the water.

"I got a message from her while you were at the village; she's ready for us to come in so I thought the sooner the better. I was going to take use there today but you're not exactly in the right state to be going to her right now." Death pushed his brother's hand off and stepped out of the tub, dripping water all over the stone floor.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken, I might not have wanted to kill them…but that doesn't mean I didn't like it on some level." Death looked around and noted there wasn't anything to cover up with and looked back at Absalom.

Absalom pushed Death towards the bedrooms and forces his little brother into his room, earning him a very strange look from Death. The older of the two picked up his little brother and set him on the bed and covered him up with a fur blanket, tucking him in nice and tight. Death wiggles around on the bed and blinks as his big brother lifts the woman up and puts her on the bed and then takes a seat at the foot of the bed himself.

"You're not going anywhere tonight Death, you need time to rest, you've been through a the last few hours and if this thing inside you, or you, or whatever it is volatile then it's best not expose mother to it until you've rested; you might have a better grip then." Absalom said slowly, as if speaking to a stubborn child. Death narrows his eyes and takes a deep breath, looking at the female slave that Absalom had picked up.

"Why is she in here?" Death says as he looks away, giving Absalom a curious look. The older Nephilim just grins with a grin that made Death's exposed spine tingle uncomfortably.

"I still think it would be a good idea for you to release some tension by using her, it will do you good." Absalom says cheekily. Death suddenly got the feeling that the only reason he was in Absalom's room was for this purpose, the sneaky bastard; perhaps Absalom did have some tact after all.

"Release tension? You want me to fight her, that's not a very fair fight, brother." Death says looking over the female creature, her body showing nothing to indicate she was a fighter of any sort. Absalom raises a brow and looks at Death for a moment as if trying to see if his brother was serious. The older Nephilim rubbed his chin in thought and cleared his throat as an awkward feeling came over the room.

"Death there is more ways to release tension from your body then just fighting brother." Absalom says, rubbing his chin in thought, "I'd ask, 'didn't mother teach you that' but I get the feeling I already know the answer."

"What are you talking about, Absalom?" Death asks as he wiggles out from under the blanket a bit, letting it slide down to his stomach. Absalom looks at the woman with a glare and she strips her torn red dress off, sitting there naked by Death. The younger brother blinks and looks at the female then to his brother, then his gaze returns to the female.

"Take the blanket off, let her lay down and get on top of her." Absalom says quietly, almost soothingly to his brother. The older Nephilim nodded in approval as the female had already lain down, but his approval quickly turned to a sever eye twitch as Death literally climbed on top of her, sitting on her hips.

"What? You said 'get on top of her', I can't get any more on top then this….unless you want me to sit on her head." Death states as he notices Absalom's eye twitch.

"Get off her hips and move between her legs so your hips are even." Absalom tried to say calmly, watching as Death did as he was told, though he seemed rather reluctant to do so. Death was sore, he had a headache, and now Absalom wanted him to climb all over a strange female creature; Death wasn't enjoying this day.

"Well….what happens now?" Death says tiredly as the he looks back to Absalom who grins a bit.

"Find a hole between her legs and stick a finger in there, move it around until she's nice and wet." Absalom tries to couch his baby brother like his mother had couched him the first time she made him do this very thing.

Death did as he was told but when his finger forced itself into the hole, the woman yelled out and started to kick and wiggle around, throwing herself off the bed and Death falling back off the bed. Absalom let out a deep sigh before walking over and helping Death up. The younger Nephilim got up pretty quick but the woman was in hysterics.

"The hell did you do to her, Death?" Absalom asks as he goes over and places a clean hit to the female's head, knocking her out. The older Nephilim picks her up and throws her back on the bed, motioning Death to get back on her like he was.

"I pushed into the hole like you said," Death spit out as he moved back into place, eyeing the female then Absalom distrustfully; Death was sure this was one of his more hated days in his short life. Absalom sighs and moves behind Death pressing his chest to his brother's back.

"Perhaps I should have told you there are two holes but I assumed you would naturally go for the first one on top, not the closed off one." Absalom reaches around and grabs Death's hand and forces him to feel the sex between the female's legs, moving his hand so a finger would slide into the warm hole. The older Nephilim grinned widely as he felt Death shiver against his chest.

"Why do they have holes here?" Death asked as another shiver went up his body and he felt an all too familiar tingling between his legs. Absalom would give a small laugh and force another finger of Death's into the female.

"For procreation, they mate with males of their species through these holes and then bare children which they deliver through the same hole, but they can also be used for fun, or so mother said." Absalom said while leaning over Death to grab his pale member, making the younger Nephilim shake.

"What are you doing?" Death asks quietly as Absalom forces his fingers out of the woman and pushes his own hips against Death's. Absalom grins wider as Death's hips move closer and he uses his hand to guide his younger brother into the woman. Death tenses up as he feels himself enter the warm, tight passage, his heart nearly faltering from the sudden sensation.

"Just rock your hips and everything will come to you." Absalom says gently as he grips Death's hips and forces them to rock, using his own hips to guide his little brother. Just as Absalom was about to let go of Death his bedroom door swung open and their mother walked in.

Lilith wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into Absalom's room but it wasn't this, bother of sons in a very strange position with another creature. Lilith had come to collect the two of them seeing as how they had never arrived at her home like she requested but now the she demon was thinking it might have been best to leave them be. Death was moving roughly against the creature on the bed, gripping her legs in a bone crushing grip and Absalom was pressed up against him from behind, gripping Death's hips and moving with him. The Mother of Demons took a step back and closed the door slowly, causing Absalom to jump off the bed and run after her, letting Death have his fun.

Death ignored the she demon and Absalom, not even bothering to care that Lilith had come into the house and he missed her scent. Death gripped the female creature's legs hard enough break her bones, feeling them give under his fingers, luckily for the female, Absalom wasn't gentle enough to leave her room to wake up. Death grunted as he crushed his hips against hers and reached up to grip the woman's throat, squeezing hard with one hand as his other rubbed over a breast. The younger Nephilim kept thrusting, each thrust making him squeeze her neck harder until she started to make gurgling noises, her body twitching up a bit; which made his hand on her breast squeeze harder, digging his finger tips into the flesh. Death shivered roughly as he squeezed her neck even harder as he could feel her spirit begin to depart from her body, a slow process and the young Nephilim was feeling impatient today; so gave an extra hard squeeze and pulled his hand back unbearably fast, ending her life with a loud crack of her neck.

The young Nephilim closed his eyes as he felt the female's spirit leave her body, causing an interesting effect for the younger brother as he felt release, pouring himself into her still warm body. Death panted and leaned over, lying himself down on the woman's body as his vision tried to clear and his body tried to calm down. The younger Nephilim snorted a bit to himself and looked to the door where his brother and 'mother' had disappeared to.

Absalom had followed Lilith to the living room and watched as the Succubus sat on the couch, her tail swishing. The older Nephilim moved to sit by her and cleared his throat, earning him a glare from his 'mother'. Absalom was at a loss of words, he wasn't sure how to explain what Lilith just saw.

"I had hoped for better for my eldest son, but here you are in a small shack, grinding against your brother from behind." Lilith hissed out, the she demon still feeling slight disbelief for what she just witnessed.

"Mother it wasn't what it looked like, I was just teaching Death how to lay with a female, and you just walked in at the worst possible moment." Absalom tried to explain, keeping out of slapping distance of the Succubus.

"Your brother doesn't need to partake in such rituals, you are the King of Nephilim, and you will have many female consorts to take care of you. Death does not need such things and by allowing him to experience such things, you have brought a suffering upon him Absalom, because no female Nephilim will willingly take him as a lover; he's too different." Lilith nearly hissed out, her eyes narrowing as Absalom tensed at her insults.

"Death is my brother, what I have he will share and we will do everything together. I maybe the king but no true king can rule anything by himself." Absalom frowns at their mother and suddenly notices a good ten other Nephilim in the room. The older Nephilim wonders how he had missed such a thing.

These Nephilim were a bit shorter then himself and Death, but they all had the same thick built body, except three of them. Three of them were female, slender yet fit, muscles showing in good areas but not overpowering. Lilith seemed to notice her eldest son look at these Nephilim and grins.

"The First Born, the first generation after your own my son, they will follow your every order and do so loyally and without fail." Lilith rubs a hand down Absalom's back gently.

"No, they will follow Death's orders, If I am King of the Nephilim as the first created, it is Death's right to rule over the First Born as the first of them." Absalom looks to Lilith with a dead serious look that could chill blood in veins, "and we have something to discuss."

"What is with that look, Absalom?" Lilith nearly seethed with rage at seeing her eldest son giving her such a look, but attempted to keep it under control…for now.

"Is there something about my brother you're not telling me? Death wiped out an entire village on his own because he…because his powers went wild." Absalom caught himself, not wanting to tell their 'mother' exactly what happened. Lilith swished her tail harder and stood up.

"Your brother is not like you and your brethren, Absalom, leave it at that; if you're smart you'll stop this stupid idea of equality between you and him. You, my son, are the King of the Nephilim, the most powerful, the perfect creation of angel and demon dust combining. Death is a flawed copy of you and he only exists because of a miscalculation in my planning, leave your brother and reign over the Nephilim as your birthright." Lilith says seductively before walking out of the home, leaving the First Born with Absalom. The she demon knew it would be hard but she had to continue to create more Nephilim, she needed a bigger army…and soon, very soon; Absalom would feel his full need rampage to kill. Lilith grinned wider as he teleported back to Hell, soon the Nephilim would begin their conquest of countless worlds and in their wake, Hell would take advantage of Heaven's new distraction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone for the reviews! Ya don't know how much it helps to make next chapters when I know what you think and feel about the story and current chapters, so keep 'em coming –DJ

**Chapter 9: True Power of "Death"**

Death walked through the forest quietly, still seething at what happened when he woke up this morning. First he woke up on a dead body and he really didn't mind it all that much, at least not until Absalom came in and started to chide and lecture him about controlling himself. After a full blown half hour of sitting there listening to Absalom rant about control and how he shouldn't kill women who sleep with him due to how hard they'd be to find, Death found out that Lilith had left her First Born in their house. The younger of the two brothers' had nearly fallen over one that was sleeping on the floor when he exited Absalom's room; it seemed all ten of them had taken up to sleeping on the floor with a lack of rooms. Death could have killed the little shit just for the look it was giving him. The younger brother had quickly exited the house, not wanting another lecture from his brother about control, but of course Absalom caught him and told him to stay close. Death had immediately told his brother where he could shove his massive axe and promptly told him he was going for a walk and would be back later.

Death hadn't even waited for a response before taking off at a full run into the forest which lead to where he was now, just casually walking through forest after he was sure his brother wasn't following. The Nephilim felt an unsettling rage at the First Born, those that been awake all gave him such disdainful looks, like they didn't want him there or like they were plotting to kill him in his sleep. Absalom had told him that they were to follow him, he was to be their leader but that was clearly not going to be the case. Death stopped as he came to small body of water with a massive waterfall falling into it, likely where the stream had started that he and Absalom had followed their first day here. Death looked down and picked up a small rock and moved it around between his boney fingers and tossed it into the water, letting it skip a few times before sinking.

Once the rock had dropped from his view, Death turned to follow the stream back to the house, until he felt something hit his head. The Nephilim stopped and rubbed the back of his head before turning around and seeing nothing. Death blinked and looked down to see the stone he'd just thrown sitting on the ground. The younger brother blinked and picked the stone back up, his head snapping up as a feminine giggle is heard from the water. Death drops the stone and moves closer, seeing something shimmer under the water, prompting him to lean closer. The second Nephilim jerked back as a young looking woman with green hair, light green blue skin and large fish like eyes pokes her head out of the water. The creature giggles as Death before turning and going back under, causing a shimmer under the water which lead to the waterfall.

Death didn't even think about it before jumping into the water and he was quite proud of himself, it made to the falls with minimal struggle considering he'd never tried to swim before. Death followed the shimmer under the falls but once he caught up, it had disappeared. The Nephilim looked around, a strange passageway was hidden behind the falls and he could see a light glowing deeper down. Death's curiosity got the better of him, yet again and he climbed out of the water, heading to the light. The light, Death had found out, was one of many torches that lined the passageway and the further Death gone down the more the passage way narrowed until he could barely fit. The Nephilim had thankfully run into a wooden door that was barely attached to the stone walls by rusted hinges; before the passage got any tighter. While trying to open the door, Death had unintentionally pulled the door off the wall but threw it to the side so he could squeeze himself through the hole.

The Nephilim found himself in a darkness that even he had trouble seeing through, even as his amber eyes glowed. Death stopped when he heard the shuffle of feet across the stone. The shuffling became louder and louder until a dim light appeared in the center of the room. Death whipped his head to the center to see a woman holding a now lit torch. The woman was beautiful by all rights, long red hair and striking blood red eyes, skin pale from lack of sun, and a sleek form that was just barely covered by silver and gold silk cloth that didn't leave much to the imagination. The woman wore defined jewelry, large bracelets with rubies, a large pendent in the shape of a sun, and anklets lined with sapphires.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself Death." The woman spoke in a voice that was as sweet as honey and light as air, her dark painted lips and darkened eyes giving him a completely neutral look. Death tensed at the sound of his name and narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know me?" Death spoke deeply and harshly, not to trusting after his last run in with strangers. The woman raised her hands in a passive manner to show she meant no harm.

"Everyone knows of death, the end of all things, the last thing the living see before passing from this world." The woman stood her ground but kept her gentle tone calm, "I have been waiting for you since you and your brother came to this realm."

"Who are you, how do you know me and my brother?" Death stood his ground, not taking his eyes off this woman for a second least she try to kill him. The Nephilim's mood wasn't really helping with this situation but at this point he didn't care.

"I am an Oracle, I've lived in this real for much longer then you've been living, Nephilim. I see things, past, present, future, gifted eternal life by the creator to help better the life of those I stumble upon. I came to this world long ago to help its inhabitants find a better life. It has been a mission that has ended in disappointment as darkness has gripped their hearts turning them against each other and anyone who comes upon them; an unfortunate side effect of centuries of war with demons." The woman moves slowly, keeping her eyes on Death as she spoke, "But you already know that personally don't you, you wiped out the small village not far from here; you have the inhabitants of this realm in a panic."

"They started it; I was just looking around when they decided to attack me." Death spits out and the woman lifts her hands again in a passive way and motions for Death to follow her.

"I know, I saw their end coming at your hands, you did them a service, ending their suffering after they have prayed to deaf gods for death from their torment." The woman leads the Nephilim to the far side of the room holding her torch high to show depictions of a ghost coming down on a burning village and runic words written under the picture. Death looked at the picture curiously then looks down at the woman.

"What is this place?" Death looked around by the torch light, noting this place was like an old abandoned house, stone benches lined up and old crumbling statues lined against walls with old worn carvings and paints between each one.

"It used to be a temple to me, a long time ago. I would write down things I saw on the wall so they knew what to expect and how to make it better. I didn't see the darkness that would grip their hearts and I couldn't stop it from happening, but I did see you Death and the peace you would bring those tortured souls." Death thinks a moment and walks around the room, looking at all the carvings and pictures then turns back to the woman who just stares at him passively.

"Do you know what I am?" Death asks seriously as he looks the woman dead straight in the face.

"You are a Nephilim, a half breed between angel and demon, created by Lilith from the mingled angel and demon dust to form the perfect creature of destruction with powerful traits from both sides." The woman states plainly earning her a glare from Death.

"No, do you know what 'I' am." Death hisses out, his fists clinched as he felt a rage start to boil in him, everything he'd been through just crashing down on him.

"You are a creature of unimaginable power and potential. You are 'death' in physical form. You are a Nephilim who was stunted by his own creator due to her fear of you. You are the Reaper, the end, you are Death." The woman says quietly as she walks to a small pool of water and turns back to Death, "Let me show you, it will be easier for you to understand."

Death looked at the woman suspiciously but follows her slowly to the pool, the woman touches the pool with a finger and a blinding white light erupts from the water and Death covered his eyes. When the light subsided, Death opened his eyes only to be looking at himself in Lilith's lair, lying unconscious on a bed after the sisters had inspected him. Death turned to look at Lilith who walked closer to him then turned to snap at a slave.

"Fetch the old sorceress, I want Death to be sealed, chain his power; I don't want him to interfere with Absalom when the time comes." The image of Lilith spoke through clenched teeth, "I will not have one mistake ruin everything I've worked for." Death clenched his fists again and he felt a power and rage surge through his cold veins.

"Your 'mother' fears you, as she should. Lilith knows your potiential so she had your true power chained deep in your unconsciousness where she was sure you would never be able to awaken it." The woman's voice would cut through the air before the image rippled out and turned to blackness with purple smoke covering the floor; the sounds of chains rattling in the distance. Death frowned as an aching went through his chest as a sense of dread washed over him.

"What have I done to have this done to me?" Death asks quietly as the rattling grows more intense as a robbed figure starts to appear in the darkness, something that looks all too familiar. The purple robes whipped as purple smoke came from beneath it, skeletal arms and ribcage showing, the gnarled wings thrashing as the creature tugged on the bronze shackles around its cloth bound wrists; rattling chains with vicious tugs.

"You were created, weather by your own will or miscalculation or by some fate of the creator or miracle from a higher being. You crawled out of that pool with your brother and Lilith fears you because she has no control over you, you are immune to seduction and that power that is nestled in your soul is capable of sending even her black soul to the Land of the Dead." The woman's voice cut through the darkness again as the ghostly creature that was chained in the dark disappeared and the village Death had visited appeared in a smoky ripple.

Death looked away from the scene as his body was enveloped in purple as he was transforming into that thing. Death heard the snapping of chains before his body was fully enveloped by the purple smoke, then when it disappeared his other form was in his place. Death clenched his teeth at the memory, the rush of power but the lack of control.

"What Lilith did not know was that you cannot be chained, your power cannot be hidden away like some dark secret. Lilith's attempt to keep you weak was a failed attempt, your true self broke free and you took up your true power as the true incarnation of 'death'." The woman's voice cuts through again. Death watched as he destroyed the house, killed everyone inside, and pulled the old creature's soul from his body. Death felt a rush of power and pleasure go through is body at the memory of the old creature's soul touching his hand. Then Death looked away as he continued to kill the rest of the villagers before falling to the mud as he reverted back to his fleshy form.

Death lowered his head and closed his eyes before looking up again, seeing the woman in front of him now. The woman just stared for a few moments before reaching up and touching the carved rune on his shoulder, her hand smooth and warm as it ran over his cold cadaverous flesh. Death watched her curiously but her hand quickly dropped as she began to walk off into the darkness, her body giving of a slight shimmering glow before disappearing fully and her voice ringing out in the dark.

"You do not need to hate yourself, Death, you are drawn to those that seek you out; those that wish to finally be freed from their pain and suffering. The souls of the dead are your power and you will be drawn to conflict as where there is war there is death and thus souls that will empower you. Death you are an entity of unimaginable power, your potential limitless but untapped. You, Death are like a child, a strong, agile body but a young mind, you know nothing of your powers, you know nothing of how to control your true form, but you will. Death you will do things in your life that are unimaginably terrible, things that will haunt you for eons but you will do amazing things that no one else will be able to do but….to reach your potentials you must first take the first step." The voice disappears and Death opens his eyes, finding himself in the cave again.

Death looked around the cave and saw nothing he couldn't even sense the woman or any sign of her. Death looked down to the pool and saw something floating in the dark water, the Nephilim reached down and pulled the object down only to find it was a book; no it was 'his' book. Death recognized the thick leather and chain bound tome that hung around his other form's waist, the chains where lose and allowed the book to be opened. Death gripped the book before looking back into the water, slowly stepping back at what he saw.

In the water was a skeleton adorned with bracelets, anklets, and soggy silk cloth, a large sun amulet around the boney neck. Death hugged the thick book to his pale chest and backed up, slowly. Death shivered, he didn't know what just happened, was it all an illusion or something else. Death could have sworn up and down that he felt the woman's soft, warm hand but was he just imagining it, was his 'other' self driving him mad or had he unintentionally brought the woman's soul to him. Death shook his head and turned to leave, he needed to get out of her, get back to his big brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Absalom's Strange Night**

Absalom wasn't sure what had crawled up Death's ass, died, and then slowly rotted out. The younger Nephilim had left in a foul mood, been gone for hours, and then returned clutching a big book in his arms. Death hadn't even bothered to speak to Absalom or even look at him; he just skittered up into the upper level and locked the door. Absalom shrugged it off; he had bigger issues to deal with then Death's odd behavior. The First Born where really starting to piss him off, they followed him everywhere waiting for orders and any time he told them to go to Death for orders, they gave him a reluctant look and disappeared. Aside from their attitude to his brother, they took up what room they had in the small house.

Absalom sighed and took a seat on the couch, he had been searching for a new home and he found one while Death was out walking around. There was a mountain range not far from them, a day's walk at most and a castle was settled between two mountains, a huge structure that would work perfectly. If Absalom could take that castle for himself and his brethren it would mean more room and less a chance any of them would have to look at each other again. The eldest of the Nephilim laid his head back and looked at the ceiling, hearing Death walk around. The younger Nephilim had pretty much been nonexistent since his return and Absalom could just feel the glee coming off the First Born.

The eldest of the Nephilim had told his brethren that they would be living first light tomorrow to head out, he'd yelled it up to Death but got no reply and he expected none. Absalom sighed and leaned back and nodded off on the couch, he dared not go to his room tonight, not when he found all three females laying in wait for him in there. Absalom had kicked them out of course but their 'seduction' attempts only left him with a feeling of guilt, silently remembering Lilith's words about Death.

Death didn't know how long he'd been up in the attic, he'd read, re-read, and studied that book until his eyes felt like they were going to just turn to liquid and pour out of his skull. The large leather bound tome had spells, incantations, rituals, crafting instructions, and a list of undead; showing what they were and what they could do. Death had been fascinated, so much so he barely heard his brother tell him they were moving out. Death sat comfortably on a couch and rubbed a boney finger down a page that showed two large, ethereal skeletal arms that glowed purple. The younger Nephilim had attempted this a few times, summoning the arms of his other form to lift a box and it ended the box being squished down by the arms.

A rattling drew Death's attention from the page and he looked up at a First Born that was chained tightly to a wall with a gag placed securely in his mouth. Death had expected some form of attack sooner or later and what a perfect time for one. The 'attack' if it could be called that didn't last long when Death had quickly side-stepped the charging Fist Born and quickly delivered a merciless fist to the younger Nephilim's face. Death had taken some chains and tied him up nice and tight so Absalom wouldn't hear the rattling downstairs and Death was a little surprised his brother hadn't noticed the missing First Born.

Death rubbed his chin in thought as he flipped through a few pages of the book, looking at each intently. The other Nephilim would watch his 'leader' with eyes filled with disgust aimed at both Death and himself. Death grinned widely and rubbed a page gently then looked at the chained Nephilim.

"So much hate and disgust, I'm not my brother but I'm not completely helpless as you seem to think. Death walked over the other Nephilim and rubbed his cheek, earning him a muffled curse. Death gave the Nephilim a slap hard enough to jerk the chains and cause the Nephilim's head to jerk to the side hard. Death grunted and turned his back on the Nephilim and walks over to a long table and picks up a small glowing green shard, movie it between his fingers. Death turns back to the other Nephilim and closed his eyes, holding his hand out with the shard in it. The Nephilim would be breathing heavily giving Death a look that could make milk sour. The older of the two furrows his brows and as concentrates as hard as he can. The other Nephilim's eyes go wide as a flash of green fills the room and a rush of wind hits the two monsters.

Death opens his eyes to look at the green shard in his hand, watching as it pulsates and an angry voice can be heard as spectral whispers. Death put a hand on his head, a massive headache hitting the front of his skull; the Nephilim moves to sit on the couch and looks at the other Nephilim. The chained Nephilim would have his head bowed down and the chains slack, the creature's soul no longer within the body. Death smirks and looks at the crystal again before tossing it up on the table where it landed in a small dish.

"No more of that, I don't think my skull can take much of that." Death mumbles to himself as he rubs his forehead and lies down on the couch, rubbing his head until he heard Absalom yelling for him downstairs.

"Death, come on, were heading out!" Absalom yells and hits on the attic door with the shaft of his axe. Death rolled off the couch, his feet hitting perfectly so he could roll his weight over and use the momentum to stand up straight.

"Coming, just…just give me a second." Death grumbles out as he grabs the book, Absalom had said to just leave everything so he would…expect his book. Absalom banged on the door again before moving to the front door and walking out. The other Nephilim watched to see if the frail looking Nephilim would come out, wanting to see what had become of their comrade.

Death didn't even think about it as he reached a hand out and a purple skeletal hand and arm appeared; before Death could think about it the hand went for the door but instead of grabbing it the sharp tips of the fingers dug into the floor and yanked backwards. The nine remaining First Born all watched as five large, purple bones broke through the ceiling and clawed deep gouges before disappearing.

Absalom sighed as he heard the sound of something breaking inside the house; the eldest Nephilim rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned around, walking back inside. The oldest of the Nephilim looked between all the First Born and then up to the ceiling, his head tilting to the side at the sight of the large claw marks. Absalom and the others backed up slowly as the floor began to creak and groan loudly, the boards of the ceiling beginning to bow outwards.

"What in the nine hells…" Absalom says as a few boards break from the weight upstairs. Death gripped his book tightly as he felt the boards underneath him give way along with the rest of the ceiling. Absalom covered his eyes as the entire ceiling came down in a torrent of wood, furniture, and a dead, chained Nephilim. The eldest Nephilim opened his eyes when the dust cleared and looked up, blinking as he saw his brother holding onto the chained Nephilim, swinging back and forth as the chain was still bolted to the wall upstairs. Death gripped his book in one hand and the Nephilim's chain with his other, looking at his brother with the biggest, most "innocent" look he could muster which by all standards in creation, was unbearably creepy.

Absalom had to take a few seconds for the image in front of him to fully register in his head. The other Nephilim looked at their brother with wide eyes then looked at Death with a mix of fear and hatred. Death just kept staring at Absalom as he was swinging back and for and the other's eyes went into twitching spasms.

"This isn't as bad as it looks," Death said nonchalantly, dropping from the chain to land gracefully on his feet.

"What the hell happened and…why is he chained up?" Absalom says as Death moves closer letting his brother walk out of the house but quickly followed him. Death began to walk a fast paced walk towards the mountains.

"Just a bad muscle twitch, it won't happen again." Death says not looking at his brother or the First Born.

"Muscle twitch is when your leg cramps up or your eye twitches involuntary, not when you bring down an entire ceiling." Absalom huffs out as he grabs Death's long black hair and tugs it roughly, causing his brother to come to a stop, "now what happened."

"It was nothing, Absalom; I just wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Death hisses out as his hair is tugged by his brother. Absalom moves slowly around Death, still holding his hair and makes him walk with him at a slower pace.

"And that First Born you had chained up there?" Absalom says a bit more passively, ignoring the following Nephilim for now.

"Just an experiment, he came after me, I just defended myself and decided he would be a great plaything until he expired." Death says quietly as he yanks his hair from his brother's grasp. Absalom blinks and looks at Death seriously as his brother walks by, following close by so he can talk low enough so the others don't hear.

"Death did you try to…lie with that Nephilim? If there's something I need to know brother, I won't judge you." Absalom said silently so just his brother could hear. Death turned towards his brother and blinked. Absalom didn't even see it coming but the elder Nephilim could attest that a book could in fact be used as a weapon, especially when wielded by his brother. Absalom rubbed the side of his head and followed after Death.

"I wouldn't degrade myself to allow such a weak creature to see me naked let alone touch me in such a way." Death states as he grips his book tightly in his hands, "To suggest I would is an insult."

"I didn't mean to offend, brother. Perhaps you should use that book as a weapon, you wield it well enough." Absalom takes a moment to think about what Death said as they continue to walk in silence. Death said creature that weak, did his brother just admit to liking the same gender as himself or was Death just stating that only the strong were suited for him. Death wasn't the most knowledgeable of such things so perhaps his baby brother didn't realize it. Absalom watched Death as they kept moving until they reached the mountains and continued to the castle.

The castle was abandoned like just about everything else in this part of the realm, it was in one piece but looked like had been used for a demon outpost at one time as it was stocked with supplies. Before Absalom could even blink or form an order, Death had disappeared inside the massive structure. Absalom tilted his head and looked behind him and couldn't help the sneer forming on his face.

"Well, scout the place out and stop standing around like useless bags of meat. Once you've done that, make yourselves scarce until you decide my brother is worth following, I'm tired of having to look at those looks of disgust on your face, next look I see that's like that I'll behead you myself." Absalom spits out at the First Born and they all scatter to search the castle. Absalom was growing quite sick of the First Born and if had to, he'd send them all back to Lilith in pieces and tell her to try again.

Absalom had spent a majority of his time searching the castle for his brother. The elder Nephilim had discovered that the castle had several winding staircases, a massive library, a large kitchen, countless bedrooms, a dungeon, torture chamber, and a stable. The eldest Nephilim was quite frustrated after hours of searching and not being able to find his baby brother and it got worse when the three females had caught up to him, clinging to his arms and waist like bitches in heat. The females would grind on him, give seductive moans, and grope at his crotch; Absalom had a sneaking suspicion this was all Lilith's doing to get her point across.

The elder Nephilim was so tempted to just lie with them right then and there as he felt an instinct coming over him and his pants getting tighter. Absalom grunted and pushed the females off him, he had to find Death, that's why he was there in the first place, and that's why he searched this whole damn place to start with. Absalom panted and shoved the females away as they came towards him again.

"Leave me be, go seduce your brothers, I want nothing to do with you." Absalom snapped at them as he shoved by them, walking as quickly as he could while trying to adjust his pants so they weren't rubbing against him. Absalom muttered to himself nastily, if they were going to avoid Death like the holiest of angels then they wouldn't be sleeping with him either. Absalom had the feeling that the three females where running towards him and Absalom make a quick turn and went through a door, closing it behind him.

Absalom turns around and blinks looking straight at his brother who is lying on a ridiculously large bed with black sheets and huge silky pillows. Death's long black hair blending nearly perfectly into the pillow and covers except the hair that was misplaced on his chest. Absalom looked at the door then turned towards Death again, looking at his resting brother with a raised brow, noticing Death had the book sticking out from under the pillow he was using.

Absalom eyed that book intently, Death hadn't let that book out of his sight since he came walking in with it at their other home. The elder Nephilim normally wouldn't push his brother to do something but he was curious as to what was in that book and he had been debating on telling Death to give him the book. Absalom cursed himself for not walking with the same silent gait that his brother could do as he walked to his baby brother, sliding a hand under the pillow.

The elder Nephilim nearly pulled away as Death's boney hand gripped his wrist in a tight grip. Absalom looks down at Death to see his brother still asleep but his hand attached to his wrist. The older brother begins to tug a bit, only to have a powerful tug from Death as he rolls over, pulling Absalom onto the bed and flipping him over. Death frowned a bit in his sleep and sunk lower into the sheets with a muttering of words in demonic.

Absalom almost expected Lilith to walk in at this point as he felt Death's arms wrap around him in a strange hug. Absalom looked to his side to see Death's face, looking over the smooth contours of his pale face and the dark skin around his eyes. The older brother moved around slowly to get out of his baby brother's arms and eyes the book again, trying to reach an arm over Death's neck to touch the book again. Absalom tried to pull it out but stopped when the chains rattled and Death stirred; letting go of the book Absalom just watched Death when a sudden thought returned when he heard the female's walk by Death's door.

The female Nephilim that were after him, he supposed Lilith had ordered them to be his consorts despite him telling her that Death would be given the same thing he would. The thought made Absalom frown internally and grimace outwards, it wasn't fair that Death was born with him, his 'true blood' brother, unlike the others, would have to watch his brother get everything while he got nothing. Absalom reached up and touched a finger to Death's face, running it down Death's high cheek bone, feeling the bone underneath the flesh. Death wasn't exactly the most beautiful thing in the world but he wasn't nasty looking either, a combination of the two, high cheek bones but sunken flesh around his eyes and his lips thin and pale but he had a strong jaw.

Absalom let his curiosity get the better of him and lifted Death's lips to look inside his mouth; the elder Nephilim would see sunken gums that looked sickly pale and teeth that reminded him of Lilith's sharp teeth and a black tongue. The elder Nephilim quietly wondered to himself what it felt like to have those teeth sunk into his flesh. Absalom let his brother's lips rest and touched his hairline, feeling the strong forehead and thick hair, one of the few traits they shared.

The elder Nephilim moves his hand to touch at Death's sunken abdomen, feeling over the pockets of muscles and moves back up to touch Death's biceps, they weren't huge like own but they showed musculature; Absalom could feel the muscle under the cadaverous skin, strong like steel cables laced together. Absalom looked at the door before turning his attention back to his sleeping brother, if Death would not be taken care of by the other Nephilim, then he'd do it himself; besides what were big brothers for if not to make sure their baby brothers were taken care of and it wasn't like Lilith didn't already think they were doing things together.


End file.
